


Прах земли

by Las_Kelli



Series: Кровопийца [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Death Knight, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Paladins, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Продолжение Кровопийцы и Раздора. Под чутким руководством приглашённых звёзд, Тассариана и Кольтиры, герои с равным усердием получают и дают по щам, а в промежутках выполняют индивидуальные задачи — паладин задаётся вопросами о дк, дк задаётся вопросами… тоже о дк, хил ругается как сапожник, Кольтира грубит, Тассариан над ним надзирает, и никто так и не знает, пейринг ли всё-таки маг с хантом, или не пейринг? :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Сове за бету :)

_Let's drink to the hard working people_  
_Let's drink to the lowly of birth_  
_Raise your glass to the good and the evil_  
_Let's drink to the salt of the earth_  
The Rolling Stones “Salt of the Earth” 

Говорили — они приходят по ночам, и больше всего боялись тьмы. Но они приходили и ночью, приходили и днём, ледяным рассветом и в синеватых зимних сумерках. Они шли по этой земле, словно она принадлежала им, и она носила их как возлюбленных детей своих, костлявыми руками прижимала к своему небьющемуся сердцу их окоченевшие тела, ледяным дыханием ласкала ядовитый туман их душ.

Не было ни сострадания, ни жалости, ни любви. Ни чести, ни отваги. Лишь лёд, нечестивость и кровь, ведущие в поводу смерть. Презиравшие жалость молили о ней, не знавшие ни сострадания, ни любви — умирали, так их и не узнав. Честные и отважные получали в награду свободу от своих заблуждений.

Так приходили они, рыцари Плети, и страшнее их силы, ненависти и даже голода была только их искажённая верность, их неистовое служение своему королю.

Здесь смерть была истинной жизнью, а жизнь — лишь её отголоском, лишь ритуалом, готовящим к смерти. Целью для рунных мечей. Настилом для белёсых копыт неживых коней. Пищей для мертвецов.

— Искупление, — вдохновенно выговорил Кольтира и, подумав, сплюнул на землю. — Если оно, как утверждают паладины, существует, то как мы узнаем, что добились его, если добьёмся? Это как какое-то чувство… ну, например, сытость? Вот был голодный, добыл искупление, стал сыт. Или нам явится Утер Светоносный, к примеру? Почему вообще Утер образец паладина, кстати? Мало того, что Артаса проебал, так по слухам ещё и расист. Нет-нет, не отвечай. Мне можно не любить людей, я дк и эльф. Мне вообще всё можно. Но что ты думаешь об искуплении?

Тассариан поёрзал в седле, потёр пальцами переносицу и устало ответил:

— Кольтира, я не спал пять дней, половину этого времени провёл в седле, а половину — обсуждая то с одними, то с другими планы операции, я сейчас, наверное, даже Артасу бы согласился обратно служить, если б он предложил мне отдохнуть. А тебя потянуло на философские вопросы?

— А я спал, — беззаботно ответил Кольтира, роясь в седельной сумке. — Преимущества дурного характера, знаешь ли. Когда тебя все хотят видеть на всех военных советах, меня туда предпочитают лишний раз не звать.

Тассариан беззвучно выругался себе под нос. Кольтира наконец выудил из сумки мятый кулёк и принялся его разворачивать.

— Это что, письмо от моей сестры? — угрюмо спросил Тассариан, разглядывая кулёк.

— Ты его уже прочитал. А мне нужна была бумажка, — хладнокровно ответил Кольтира и закинул в рот пару орехов из кулька.

Тассариан смотрел на него выжидающе.

Кольтира жевал.

Тассариан продолжал смотреть.

Наконец Кольтира обернулся к нему и спросил:

— Что? То, что я делю с тобой постель и вечное проклятие, вообще не значит, что я буду делиться с тобой едой.

Тассариан покачал головой. Кольтира озадаченно сдвинул брови.

— Что? Ты не орешков хотел попросить?

— Нет.

— Ох, Тассариан… да отдам я тебе твоё письмо. Когда доем.

Тассариан вздохнул, снова потёр пальцами переносицу и тряхнул головой.

— Да уж оставь себе, вдруг рыбу завернуть пригодится.

Сзади приглушённо хихикнули.

— Рен! — тут же переключился Кольтира.

— Ммм? — отозвался Рен, следовавший за Тассарианом.

— Ты в курсе, что у тебя чё-то очень весёлый паладин?

— Да, я заметил.

Кольтира извернулся в седле и посмотрел на Тейриса, ехавшего прямо за ним. Тейрис помахал ему рукой.

— Оххх, — презрительно вздохнул Кольтира и отвернулся. — Аж тошнит. Кейрен, сделай с этим что-нибудь.

— Он старается, — отозвался Тейрис, — но сила Света во мне сильна.

— Херово старается, — пробурчал себе под нос Кольтира, — раз ты на своей силе Света ещё сидеть можешь.

Тассариан хмыкнул.

— А? — переспросил, не расслышав, Тейрис.

— Искупление, — возвестил Кольтира. — Каково твоё мнение, паладин?

Тассариан и Рен синхронно вздохнули.

— Вот тянет его к дк, а, — добродушно сказал Эрен. Они с Теланом ехали чуть позади Рена и Тейриса, Зендари замыкала процессию.

Тейрис впереди проповедовал Кольтире.

— Может это что-то вроде притягивающихся противоположностей, света и тьмы, всё такое, — ответил Телан.

— Или может он просто уже давно в майнд-контроле, — предположил Эрен.

Телан подумал и возразил:

— Разве им не надо его для этого сначала убить?

— Может он умер, а мы не заметили.

— Если бы Рен его контролировал, он бы в первую очередь запретил ему с собой спорить.

— Ты уверен?

— Хммм…

— То-то же, хе-хе.

Тассариан и Кольтира приехали в лагерь за сутки до этого. На самом деле лагерь давным-давно уже был не лагерем, а небольшой крепостью. Когда-то, лет десять назад, паладины укрепились в полуразрушенной и опустошённой Плетью деревне. Позиция оказалась настолько хорошей, что со временем деревню частично восстановили, построили небольшую крепость, и теперь это был постоянный и хорошо укреплённый форпост в Драконьем Погосте. Официально он оставался под командованием Серебряного Авангарда, и высшим офицером здесь всегда был паладин ордена, но поскольку место было удобным перевалочным пунктом и базой для мобильных отрядов, а лорд Тирион Фордринг придерживался своей политики единства всех, кто сражается с Плетью, лагерь, как его все по привычке продолжали называть, много лет был домом и местом службы множества солдат из всех родов войск. Несколько таких же отрядов, как группа Тейриса, Рена, Эрена, Телана и Зендари, квартировали здесь и отсюда планировали свои операции. Зачастую приказы поступали из Даларана, с Ристалища Серебряного Турнира, Оплота Серебряного Авангарда и других командных центров. Иногда, как в этот раз, вместе с приказами прибывали офицеры высших чинов, и в особо важных случаях, как в этот раз, они брали командование над выбранной группой. Совместные операции орденов Чёрного Клинка и Серебряного Авангарда уже не были чем-то необычным, но всё же появление сразу и Тассариана, и Кольтиры произвело сильный эффект.

— Ни фига себе, два палача Азерота сразу, — с уважением сказал Тейрис, провожая их взглядом с крыльца таверны.

— В лицо им это скажи, — отозвался Рен.

— Тассариан отличный мужик, он поржёт, — отмахнулся Тейрис.

— Кольтира тоже поржёт, а потом ты моргнёшь и проснёшься вурдалаком.

— Да хорош пугать меня вашими зомбацкими пугалками, не первый день замужем.

Рен хмыкнул.

— С Кольтирой я тебе даже на свидание ходить не советую.

Тейрис окинул его благосклонным взглядом.

— Нет, спасибо, мне хватает одного дк пока что.

— Вот и хорошо, — грубовато ответил Рен и Тейрис презрительно фыркнул.

— О ну всё, включил брутальность. Успокойся, ты не мой парень, ты мой танк.

— На имеющихся условиях — я не против, — пожал плечами Рен.

— Вот и молодец. Хороший зомбак. Так, ладно, чего ж это у нас за новости такие, что их Тассариан с Кольтирой привезли?

Новости палачи Азерота привезли такие сложные, по всей видимости, что никому нельзя было о них знать, даже тем, кто должен быть принять непосредственное участие в операции. Лестейн просто вызвал их к себе и сказал: вы поступаете под командование Тассариана и Кольтиры, вперёд, и да хранит вас Свет.

— Даже его? — спросил Тейрис, кивнув на Рена.

— Вон, — ответил Лестейн, кивнув на дверь.

Тассариан и Кольтира тоже ничего не сказали, потому что первый почти всё время провёл, совещаясь с Лестейном и другим начальством, а второй спал. «Выступаем после рассвета» — вот и вся информация. «Фу-ты ну-ты, руны гнуты», прокомментировал ситуацию Тейрис, однако на рассвете был готов, как и все, хоть и прихватил с собой критическое выражение лица. На которое, как выяснилось, Кольтире с Тассарианом было глубоко начхать, поэтому Тейрису пришлось спросить прямо.

— По пути объясню, — бросил ему Тассариан.

— Тебе что, совсем не интересно?! — прошипел Тейрис Рену, когда в пути они уже были несколько часов, а ничего так и не прояснилось.

— Интересно.

— И?!

— Он сказал, что объяснит.

Тейрис сдался.

На второй день они начали подниматься в горы, тут вперёд выступил Кольтира, и, судя по всему, он отлично знал эти места. Тассариан, наконец выспавшийся во время первой ночной стоянки, заметно взбодрился и то и дело болтал, но о планах так и не распространялся. Они заночевали в заброшенной охотничьей хижине, а в сумерках третьего дня Кольтира вывел их к небольшой пещере, указал на неё рукой и кивнул Тассариану.

— Здесь, — сказал Тассариан. — Скидывайте вещи, займитесь лошадьми, и быстро. До темноты ещё часа два, мне надо успеть вам всё показать.

Через полчаса они лежали в снегу у гребня скалы чуть выше пещеры и Тассариан указывал на ближайшую гору.

— На той стороне склона лагерь рыцарей смерти. Тут всё просматривается, так что дальше пойдёте втроём — Рен, паладин и маг.

— Что? — переспросил Тейрис.

— Мы не можем, — продолжил Тассариан, проигнорировав вопрос, — нас все знают, а Рен числится погибшим.

— Что? — хором переспросили Тейрис и Рен.

Тассариан и ухом не повёл.

— Они видели, как тот паладин тебя ранил и решили, что ты умер, не пытались тебя забрать, когда им пришлось уходить. Собственно, все решили, что ты умер, но потом один хил, подбирая своего, заметил, что ты вроде как не до конца окочурился. С момента освобождения ты не принимал участия в операциях против рыцарей смерти, не был на виду, поэтому ты тот, кто нам нужен — никто не знает, что ты жив и, что важнее, что ты освободился. Поэтому ты приведёшь паладина и мага под видом пленников.

— Что? — переспросили Тейрис и Эрен.

— Так, — встрял Кольтира, — вы ещё что-нибудь говорить умеете вообще?

— Да, — кивнул Тейрис. — Какого хера и что здесь происходит?

Тассариан повернулся к нему.

— В этом лагере двое наших: рыцарь смерти под прикрытием и пленник — жрец. Дк, Селия, смогла сообщить нам о пленнике, но у неё нет возможности освободить его, не раскрыв себя. Нападать на лагерь в открытую тоже не вариант, нам нужно, чтобы всё пока шло там своим чередом. Но жреца надо вытащить, и у нас мало времени. Поэтому Рен придёт с историей, как он чуть не умер, но выкарабкался, а встав на ноги — начал пытаться пробраться к своим. Он один, ослаблен, на территории врага, так что история в принципе укладывается во временные рамки, тем более что и выздоравливал бы он сам гораздо дольше, чем было на самом деле, когда его лечили паладины. По пути он удачно встретил паладина и мага, у которых очень кстати раздобыл припасы и самих их взял в плен, а не убил, потому что понимал, что уже недалеко от своих. К тому же обстановка ему неизвестна, заодно и расспросил их о ходе войны, и пришёл к выводу, что они могут ещё чем-нибудь быть полезны.

— А мы можем? — вкрадчиво уточнил Эрен. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, зачем мы туда идём.

Тассариан вздохнул.

— Вам нужен доступ туда, где держат жреца. Наша разведка благодаря Барону Раздору неплохо поработала в последние годы, и рыцари смерти стали ещё подозрительнее чем были, а они, чтоб ты знал, в большинстве своём вообще не дураки. Поэтому мы должны действовать наверняка, учитывая, что мы всё равно рискуем, отправляя туда Рена.

— А Эрена с Тейрисом, значит, норм туда отправлять, этот риск вас не особо волнует, — пробурчал себе под нос Телан, однако так, чтоб его было слышно.

— Слышь, ты, — резко ответил ему Кольтира, — член общества защиты живых от мёртвых! Мы рискуем, отправляя туда их всех, потому что если там будет кто самый умный, он может не поверить Рену, и потому что вообще-то у них есть способ проверить, говорит ли он правду.

— Есть? — подала голос Зендари.

— Да. На преданных королю не действует исцеляющая магия Света. Свет может только ранить их. Так что молитесь, чтобы они ещё не сломали жреца и не могли с его помощью проверить Рена, а если смогут — молитесь, чтоб в вашем дк оказалось не так много света, как вам бы хотелось. В теории он может их обмануть. Но чем дольше он среди живых и чем он… — Кольтира запнулся, подбирая слова, и выговорил с неохотой: — ближе к Свету, тем меньше шансов.

— Это же безумие, — ошарашенно сказал Тейрис. — Весь этот план… он же на волоске висит. Он весь построен на предположениях. Нас же просто могут убить через пять минут после того, как мы туда зайдём.

— В теории — могут, — легко согласился Кольтира.

— Но если будет совсем плохо, — добавил Тассариан, — есть шанс, что Селия пожертвует своим прикрытием, чтобы вас вытащить.

— Есть шанс?!

— Небольшой.

Тейрис открыл рот, но не нашёлся, что ответить, и закрыл. Телан покачал головой, но тоже ничего не сказал. Эрен прищурившись смотрел на горы. Рен опустил голову и внимательно разглядывал снег, ковыряя его пальцем. Зендари переводила взгляд с Тассариана на Кольтиру и обратно.

— Мы вас прикроем, — наконец прервал тишину Тассариан, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал успокаивающе. — Мы здесь не только для того, чтобы отправить вас на возможную смерть. В темноте мы сможем подобраться поближе и занять позицию недалеко. И выбор Тейриса и Эрена не случаен. Мы оставляем друида и ханта из-за их маскировки, они смогут прокрасться к самому лагерю и следить за тем, что происходит. И когда придёт время вам выбираться — именно они тихо уберут охрану. А если мы поймём, что других вариантов больше нет, мы вытащим вас, попытавшись не раскрыть Селию. И мы отправляем вас двоих с Реном на случай если всё пойдёт именно по этому сценарию — втроём у вас будет больше шансов выжить. И там вам как раз пригодятся способности мага и паладина. Мы не такие ублюдки, как ты думаешь, Телан.

— Я именно такой, — добавил Кольтира, — но это был план Тассариана.

— Он врёт, — мягко возразил Тассариан, глядя на Телана. — Если придётся их вытаскивать, он первым полезет на амбразуру.

— Охх, — скривился Кольтира, — меня щас стошнит.

— Что конкретно нам делать, когда будем внутри? — спросил Рен.

Чем дольше мы здесь, тем больше шансов быть раскрытыми, поэтому вы отправляетесь, как стемнеет, сказал Тассарин. Измождённый вид после трёхдневного перехода будет очень кстати. Извините, ребята, но вам придётся связать руки и заткнуть рты. Эрен хехекнул и Тейрис сверкнул на него глазами. Кольтира отвёл Рена в сторону и там что-то негромко ему говорил, Рен внимательно слушал, опустив голову, и иногда кивал.

— А никому вообще не пришло в голову спросить, справится ли с этим Рен? — зло проговорила Зендари, глядя на них.

— Может, он был рогой, — уныло предположил Телан.

— Хуёгой. Если он облажается, они все сдохнут. И вся эта херня с прикрытием не поможет.

— Вообще-то более вероятно, что их оставят в живых, чтобы пытать, так что…

— Утешает.

Телан легонько толкнул её плечом, и она глянула на него из-под чёлки, оскалившись.

— Зендари. Мне сложно это говорить, но возможно этот тот случай, когда они лучше знают, что делают. Давай просто постараемся не умереть сами и не дать умереть остальным?

Зендари помолчала, а потом тихо сказала, не обращаясь ни к кому:

— Когда всё это закончится я уйду в Кенарийскую экспедицию крутить хвосты белочкам и вправлять лапки кроликам.

До лагеря оказалось около часа пути, и когда они уже подходили, началась метель. Это хорошо, подумал Тейрис, это на руку остальным. Рен сделал знак рукой, и они остановились.

— Мы почти пришли, пора.

Сначала он завязал рот Эрену, потом подошёл к Тейрису и взглянул ему в глаза.

— Есть что сказать?

— Да. Не облажайся, пожалуйста, и не забудь что-нибудь важное, как это обычно с тобой.. э! Я не догово… мммм!!!

— Тейрис.

— Ммм?!

— Не умри.

— Мммм…

— Хм-хм, — сказал маг.

С той стороны, откуда они поднимались, к лагерю вела довольно широкая тропа. Наверху с двух сторон её ограничивал невысокий частокол, окружавший лагерь там, где его не защищали скалы. Жаровни у ворот, горевшие синим мертвецким огнём, высвечивали кости и черепа на развевавшихся полотнах знамён Плети.

— Стой, — окликнул их из темноты стражник. — Кто ты?

— Свой, — ответил Рен и сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд.

Стражник протянул руку к жаровне и пламя взметнулось вверх, осветив Рена и его спутников.

— Кто с тобой?

Теперь Тейрис и Эрен, видевшие в темноте не так хорошо, как дк, тоже могли рассмотреть охранявшего ворота рыцаря смерти — высокий и крепкий орк с длинными седыми косами, свисавшими почти до пояса.

— Двое пленников, я захватил их по пути сюда. Моё имя Рен.

Второй рыцарь смерти, человек, выступил из тени и вгляделся в лицо Рена.

— Кровопийца? — удивлённо спросил он.

Рен поморщился, внимательно посмотрел на него и вздохнул, узнав.

— Ты знаешь, что я терпеть не могу это имя, Варт.

— Я видел, как ты умер, — сказал Варт уже без всякого удивления.

— Ты видел, как я чуть не умер, — поправил его Рен так же холодно.

— Тебя насквозь проткнули мечом, пропитанным магией Света.

— Поверь мне, я помню. А вы бросили меня там.

— Мы не могли тебя забрать, — объяснил Варт без всякого сожаления, не извиняясь, просто констатируя факт.

— Я знаю, — равнодушно ответил Рен. — Теперь я могу войти?

Варт не ответил, только молча смотрел на Рена. Орк по-прежнему стоял, протянув руку к жаровне и поддерживая пламя. Знамёна Плети глухо хлопали на ветру, ударяясь о древки, Эрен с Тейрисом стояли не шелохнувшись, где-то в лагере послышался звон металла, окрик и ржание неживых лошадей, Эрен, не удержавшись, бросил быстрый взгляд на Тейриса, и паладин едва заметно кивнул. Узлы на верёвках не были затянуты: если будет необходимость, Рен затянет их, сделав вид, что проверяет, но если что-то сразу пойдёт не так — они ещё могут освободиться и дать бой, Рен только должен подать знак.

— Так как ты выжил? — спросил наконец Варт.

Тейрис прихватил пальцами верёвку, едва державшуюся на запястьях, и прикидывал шансы. Не то чтоб его прельщала идея драться рунным клинком, но своего меча он взять не мог, придётся добыть то, что есть. Ощущения не из приятных, но всё лучше, чем ничего. Он видел, что Эрен тоже готов, но знака не было. Вместо этого Рен медленно подошёл к Варту и заговорил, встав почти вплотную к человеку.

— Как я выжил? — с издёвкой спросил он.

Варт чуть склонил голову на бок и положил ладони на рукояти своих мечей, но Рен будто не обратил на это внимания.

— Свет сжигал меня изнутри много дней, ты знаешь, что это такое, Варт? Рассказать тебе о милосердии Света, живьём разрывающем тебя на куски? О праведности, выжигающей твои слёзы раньше, чем они потекут из глаз, если у тебя ещё есть силы плакать от боли? — Чем дольше он говорил, тем резче и яростнее звучал его голос и под конец Тейрис понял, что больше не узнаёт его. — Рассказать тебе о правосудии Света, Варт? Я видел его и вернулся. Уйди с моей дороги.

_Свет бережёт праведников. Но чем измерить праведность? Если хоть раз, увидев чужие страдания, ты испытал сомнения, если хоть раз ты ощутил благодарность к тому, кто был добр к тебе, разве свет праведности не коснулся тебя? Если из самой беспросветной тьмы ты смог увидеть едва различимый свет и на мгновение потянуться к нему, прежде чем снова опуститься в самую бездну, разве нет для тебя надежды? Милосердие не конечно, и правосудие не беспощадно._

***

За много лет на этой войне Тейрис много чего повидал, но вот такое было с ним впервые. Ему, конечно, было интересно, что за жизнь такая была у Эрена, что в этих обстоятельствах он был совершенно спокоен, только задумчиво пожёвывал тряпочку, которой ему завязали рот. Тейриса вот вообще больше всего нервировало то, что он не мог говорить. Ну и ещё немного тот факт, что он шёл по лагерю рыцарей смерти со связанными руками и без оружия, его слегка подташнивало от переизбытка тёмной магии в воздухе, вокруг были сплошные черепа, руны, мертвецы, провожавшие его ледяными бездушными взглядами, и то, что он смотрел в спину Рену и не был уверен, тот ли это, кого он знает. Конечно тот, что за глупость. В этом и смысл, что он должен выглядеть одним из них. И Тейрис повторял себе это снова и снова, пытаясь заглушить страх и голос, продолжавший звучать в его голове, этот жуткий тяжёлый резонирующий голос, которым говорил Рен у ворот, тот же самый, что он слышал тысячу раз, и совсем другой. Рен никогда не рассказывал, как он освободился, а Тейрис никогда всерьёз не спрашивал, и теперь не мог понять, как так вышло? Это ж просто призовой вопрос в викторине. Он вообще столько всего не спросил и не узнал. Какой бред, думать об этом сейчас. Рен, словно услышав его мысли, на мгновение обернулся и бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Тейрис чуть не улыбнулся в ответ, но вовремя спохватился, а Рен уже не смотрел на него, шёл по этому жуткому месту, будто это был его дом. А ведь так оно и было. Может здесь он чувствует себя больше дома, чем где-либо ещё. Какой-то жуткий звук раздался слева — не то рёв, не то крик, а вместе с ним свист, скрежет, резкий порыв ветра, и Эрен, отшатнувшись, чуть не сбил Тейриса с ног — прямо рядом с ними, раскинув костяные крылья и едва не задев мага, опустился на землю ледяной змей. Рыцарь смерти соскочил с его спины и, искоса глянув на пленников, быстро прошёл мимо, ко входу в пещеру, где, как догадывался Тейрис, был штаб. Кто-то схватил паладина за руку и грубо дёрнул на себя.

— Шевелитесь, — рявкнул Рен.

«Пошёл в жопу», — мысленно ответил Тейрис, и ему слегка полегчало.

«Думай о хорошем», — мысленно повторял себе Эрен. — «Цветущие сады Луносвета, сладкое даларанское вино, горячая сауна, булочки из маны, слава и почести, когда гроб с моим телом отдадут родным. Как же мне здесь не нравится, мне здесь не нравится, неприятное место, худшее из всех, где я бывал. Ну может только в гнезде нерубов было хуже. И в плену у Амани. И когда меня заставили собирать личинок с полуразложившихся медведей. И когда Телан провалился в болото, и я провалился, когда пытался его вытащить, и нас спасал его кот, и тоже провалился, и нас всех вытащил кодо, которого Телан приручил прямо из болота. Правильно, Эрен, молодец, думай о том, что это не самое худшее место из тех, в которых ты бывал. И в которых ещё побываешь. Тебя ждёт много отвратительных, ужасных, мерзких, грязных и страшных мест, по сравнению с которыми это покажется тебе раем.»

«Потрясающее всё-таки самообладание», — думал Тейрис, с уважением поглядывая на Эрена.

Пленников держали в маленькой пещере на краю лагеря. Узкий проход через несколько метров расширялся, открывая помещение, разделённое надвое грубой металлической решёткой. Двое рыцарей, сидевших за столом, подняли головы и взглянули на вошедших.

— Прах к праху, — бросил им Рен, и Тейрис готов был поклясться, что это был сарказм, и мысленно обругал дк за так внезапно и неуместно проснувшееся чувство юмора, но одна из стражниц, орчиха, криво усмехнулась и кивнула в ответ.

— Вечных страданий, брат.

Другая, ночная эльфийка, молча сняла с крючка на стене ключ от камеры.

— Маг и паладин, — сказал Рен. — Антимагический барьер у вас тут есть же?

Эльфийка вместо ответа бросила ему ключ и кивнула куда-то в сторону.

— У него спроси.

Все трое обернулись. В противоположном углу камеры, прижавшись к прутьям решётки, чтобы быть как можно ближе к жаровне, дававшей тепла достаточно для выживания, но не больше, сжавшись в комок и обхватив голову руками, неподвижно сидел человек — тот, за кем они пришли. Его тканевое одеяние было местами порвано, местами забрызгано кровью, длинные, до плеч, светлые волосы слиплись и спутались, но почему-то невыносимей всего Тейрису было смотреть на рукавицу, обычную шерстяную рукавицу с каким-то глупым геометрическим узором, вторую видимо пленник уже потерял, а эту сберёг, и теперь рукой в этой рукавице бережно прикрывал голые пальцы другой руки.

Рен открыл решётку, втолкнул мага и паладина внутрь, разрезал путы на руках и снял повязки, не дававшие им говорить. Тейрис, потирая запястья, смотрел, как дк снова запирает дверь и кидает ключ обратно эльфийке. Эрен уже склонился над жрецом и что-то тихо ему говорил.

— Не трогать их, — сказал Рен. — Они мои, я сам с ними разберусь.

— Как скажешь, — пожала плечами эльфийка и Рен вышел, не обернувшись. Тейрис вздохнул и обернулся к жрецу.

Ветер ослаб, но снег всё ещё падал тяжёлыми крупными хлопьями и небо было затянуто тучами. В лагере стало тихо, но Рен знал, что это ничего не значит. Надо найти Селию, и он сделает это через минуту, минута ничего не решит. Он отошёл в самую тень, прислонился спиной к ледяному камню скалы, снял шлем и подставил лицо холодному ветру и снегу. Он не хотел быть здесь и одновременно испытывал почти непреодолимое желание остаться, вернуться сюда по-настоящему, не чужим среди тех, кто считает его своим, а одним из них. И он ненавидел саму мысль об этом, и ненавидел их всех. Всё просто: ты либо на одной стороне, либо на другой. Освободившиеся — твои братья, служащие королю — твои враги. Неважно, знал ли ты их до этого, кем они были для тебя, грань, отделяющая тебя от власти Ледяной скорби разделяет вас, и ты не можешь сомневаться. Так же, как не мог сомневаться раньше. Всё просто, так же просто, как было тогда. Не первый раз замужем, как говорил Тейрис. Всё это уже было. Ты уже менял сторону. Только в этот раз ты сам принимаешь решение. И в этот раз ты решаешь быть своим среди тех, кто всегда будет считать тебя чужим, что в некотором роде довольно иронично для правильного решения.

В ночь перед отъездом, когда у Тассариана была пара свободных часов, Рен зашёл к ним с Кольтирой узнать новости и просто поговорить.

— Лажа это, все эти твои шуры-муры с паладином, — заявил Кольтира ни с того ни с сего в какой-то момент. Конечно, он всегда всё знал, у него это называлось «я слышал слухи».

— И сейчас ты расскажешь мне, почему, — вздохнув, ответил Рен.

— Конечно расскажет, — кивнул Тассариан.

Кольтира побарабанил пальцами по столу, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Тассариан усмехнулся и хлебнул из кружки. Кольтира поморщился. Он был из тех несчастных рыцарей смерти, которым смерть не отбила вкус. В большинстве своём они либо вообще не чувствовали вкус еды, либо ощущали его совсем слабо, но именно на Кольтире, видимо за грехи его, как утверждал Тассариан, система дала сбой. Всю «личовщину», как опять же называл это Тассариан, Кольтира невероятно страдал и первым делом в любом смертоносном налёте искал погреб с едой и рассовывал по карманам объедки со столов перебитых врагов, прежде чем предать их дома разорению и сожжению. Надо сказать, что зажатый в зубах кусок жареной курицы только добавлял образу Кольтиры Ткача Смерти инфернальности. Тассариан же, как нормальный мертвец, вкуса почти не чувствовал, поэтому без конца жрал какую-то, на взгляд Кольтиры, дрянь и пил невероятно отвратительное пойло, утверждая, что это «вкус дома». Кольтира иногда пробовал, выплёвывал, и говорил, что будь у него такой дом, он бы тоже сбежал в Нордскол и умер бы при первой возможности.

— Конечно расскажу, — согласился Кольтира. — Потому что мёртвым не место среди живых.

— Ты половину времени проводишь среди живых, — возразил Рен.

— Но я не ебусь с живыми паладинами и не воображаю себе невесть что.

— Это что например? — мрачно спросил Рен.

Кольтира неопределённо помахал в воздухе рукой и сделал презрительное лицо.

— Вот это всё, что ты себе воображаешь. Что это что-то значит.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что я себе «воображаю» и что это значит, — зло ответил Рен.

Кольтира улыбнулся так радостно, что Рен немедленно пожалел о своей злости. Чёртов маньяк, при нём даже мёртвым не стоит забываться. Даже если он не может ничего получить, как получает от живых, ему всё равно хорошо, когда всем вокруг плохо.

— Ты кому мозги канифолишь… Тассариан, я правильно сказал?

— Угу.

Кольтира кивнул на Тассариана и пояснил:

— Эт так у них городские говорили. У них-то в деревне канифолить было нечего. Ха. Во всех смыслах, кстати. О чём я? А да. Не ври мне, Кейрен. Не ври дядюшке Кольтире. Он этого не любит.

— Не любит, правда, — встрял Тассариан. — Я всё время ему вру, и ему всё время это не нравится.

— Ты всё время мне врёшь?

— Постоянно.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Извини, больше не буду.

— Врёшь?

— Вру.

— Мне снова не нравится.

— Извини.

— Блядь, прекратите, — рявкнул Рен.

— Ах да, — мгновенно переключился Кольтира, — о твоих иллюзиях.

— Нет у меня иллюзий!

Кольтира отозвался самым мерзким своим язвительным тоном, а их у него было много:

— Да что ты? То есть ты прекрасно понимаешь, что всё это херня полная, и ничего не значит, кроме того, что ему нравится дёргать смерть за усы, образно выражаясь, и, выражаясь прямо — дёргать тебя за хуй и наслаждаться тем, как тебя трясёт, как какого-нибудь Корна-Любителя-Эльфов…

— Кольтира, — негромко окликнул Тассариан, и Кольтира со скоростью змеи обернулся к нему.

— Что? Его здесь нет. И как будто кто-то из нас не знает, что он делал. И о да, конечно, если такой, как Корн смог зажить прекрасной-почти-живой жизнью и его может кто-то любить, да не кто-то, а эльф, который закрывает глаза на то, скольких Корн изнасиловал и убил, то тебе-то уж, Рен, это будет несложно, да?

— Придержи язык, — прорычал Рен, уже забыв о своих недавних намерениях не давать Кольтире того, чего он добивается.

Кольтира всплеснул руками.

— Ой, я тебя задел? Вот блин, а я-то не хотел, — и подался вперёд, Рен отпрянул от него, уперевшись спиной в спинку стула. Кольтира оскалился. — Ничего не будет. И ничего нет.

— Мне ничего и не нужно, — огрызнулся Рен. — Мне и так вполне норм.

— Нужно, — проникновенно сказал Кольтира и его глаза загорелись ярче. — Тебе нужно, чтобы он продолжал, не останавливался ни на секунду, смотрел на тебя и думал о тебе, и ты сам уверен, что в какой-то момент ему это надоест. Валяй, возьми всё, что можешь, пока это не случилось. Потом найдёшь кого-нибудь ещё. Тут полно сумасшедших. Только не морочь себе голову.

Рен моргнул и тряхнул головой. Нельзя позволять этому ублюдку влезать в твои мысли и переворачивать всё, как ему захочется.

Кольтира по-прежнему сидел, подавшись вперёд и глядя на него внимательным, цепким взглядом, Рен наклонился ему навстречу и так же, не отрываясь, глядя ему в глаза медленно произнёс:

— Занимайся своими делами, Кольтира. Пугай крестьян. Поднимай мёртвых крыс. Дай Тассариану себя трахнуть. И не лезь в то, что тебя не касается. Не говори мне, чего я хочу и что я получу.

Глаза Кольтиры сузились, лицо заострилось, он снова оскалился и так же медленно ответил:

— Не говори Кольтире, что ему говорить, а что нет.

— Хватит, — рявкнул Тассариан.

Кольтира не шевельнулся, но Рен обернулся, несколько мгновений молча смотрел на Тассариана, а потом рывком поднялся и вышел. Кольтира проводил его взглядом и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула.

— Какая ж ты злобная паскуда, — устало сказал Тассариан.

Кольтира потянулся, хлебнул из его кружки и как всегда скривился.

— Мы прах, Тассариан. Соль этой земли, но здесь соль — это прах. Он хочет получить всё, как каждый из нас. И не получит ничего. Как каждый из нас. Выпьем за это.

— Рен?

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза.

— Селия, — коротко представилась невысокая эльфийка в изящных, тонкой работы чёрных латах, больше напоминавших кожаный доспех. Рен уже видел такие у барона Раздора, ну конечно, она, как и он, скорее всего была рогой при жизни, они не любят отказываться от своих привычек. По крайней мере тех, что могут сохранить. В любом случае это хорошо характеризует её для такой работы. — Не стоит расслабляться, — холодно заметила она.

Рен вздохнул. Проводя много времени с живыми действительно отвыкаешь от того, что все вокруг могут говорить с тобой так же грубо, как ты сам. Чёртов паладин, это всё его мысли.

— Какой план?

— Вам надо уходить как можно скорее, — быстро заговорила она. — Вы пришли слишком поздно, времени совсем нет, леди Сервилия собирается заняться жрецом сегодня, и сегодня она его сломает, нельзя этого допустить. Он знает слишком много. Я бы убила его, но… ох. — Она досадливо поморщилась. — Когда связываешься с Серебряным Авангардом, всё становится сложнее. Он очень ценен для них.

— И тебя это остановило? — с сомнением спросил Рен.

Она бросила на него цепкий взгляд исподлобья.

— Он сказал, что у него есть что-то очень важное для победы над Артасом. Я сама велела ему не говорить мне, раз всё равно мы будем пытаться его вытащить. Короче, времени нет, вы уходите сегодня же до того, как станет светло.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?! — раздражённо зашипел Рен. — Как мы успеем сообщить остальным, что мы уходим?

Селия пожала плечами.

— По всей видимости, никак. Ну кого-то там, наверное, вы оставили следить на всякий случай? Вы же не настолько тупы, чтобы не понимать, что всё может пойти не по плану.

Рен смерил её взглядом. Она бесила.

— По идее друид должен следить, — с неохотой признал он.

Она кивнула.

— Если всё сделаете как надо — успеете уйти. Тебе надо убить тех, кто охраняет пленников, и увести всех через проход за стойлами.

— Если я начну драку — это будет слышно.

— Нет, если в этот момент ледяной змей съедет с катушек.

Рен глянул на неё с недоверием.

— И как ты это устроишь?

Она усмехнулась.

— Это уже моё дело. Твоё дело — вытащить их и незаметно провести вдоль стен к тропе. С парой стражников там вы справитесь без проблем, я надеюсь?

— Да, — сквозь зубы ответил Рен, начиная понимать живых.

Она расспросила об изначальном плане, уточнила, где Тассариан собирался ждать, и объяснила, куда им двигаться, выйдя из лагеря, если друид прозевает и никто их не встретит.

— Я дам вам столько времени, сколько смогу. Не попадайся на глаза леди Сервилии, она может тебя раскусить. Я постараюсь занять её на какое-то время, чтоб она о тебе забыла. И запомни: если станет понятно, что все не уйдут, ваш приоритет — жрец.

— Я знаю.

— Молодец. Ладно, прах к праху, дружище, — и она хлопнула его по плечу. — Как услышишь змея — действуй.

— Как тебя зовут? — мягко спросил Тейрис.

— Мы пришли за тобой, — прошептал Эрен, — мы вытащим тебя, слышишь?

Тейрис снял плащ и накинул его на жреца, а потом попытался аккуратно отнять его руки от головы. Жрец издал тихий протестующий звук.

— Всё в порядке, всё хорошо, — зашептал Тейрис, — мы свои, мы поможем. — И снова спросил: — Как тебя зовут? Не звать же нам тебя жрецом.

Жрец расцепил руки, приподнял голову и неуверенно глянул на них. Он был совсем молодой, Тейрис почему-то не ожидал этого, ему было на вид лет двадцать, а то и меньше. Они ожидали встретить какого-то закалённого ветерана или вроде того, а тут сидел мальчишка, который вообще непонятно как продержался всё это время.

— Мартин, — тихо сказал жрец.

— Слушай, Мартин, всё будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Тейрис. — Мы пришли за тобой.

— Смотри-ка, Мартин, — бодро сообщил Эрен, — у меня тут булочка из маны завалялась.

Он сел рядом со жрецом, поплотней укутал его в плащ Тейриса, обнял рукой за плечи и протянул булку. Мартин доверчиво привалился к нему и послушно стал грызть булку, бережно держа её двумя руками — одной в варежке, другой без. Эрен поднял голову и молча глянул на Тейриса, паладин кивнул.

— Всё будет хорошо, — едва слышно повторил он.

_Есть только одна правда — смерть, и только она покажет, кто чего стоит. Мы сражаемся, потому что нет ничего, кроме войны, и нет воли, кроме воли нашего короля. Так же делают и они, разве не так? Или те, кто предал нас, могут стать чем-то иным, кроме как орудием смерти? Вы призвали их на службу Свету, и они убивают во имя его. Таковы ваши праведники? В конечном итоге всё служит нашей цели._

***

Телан зевнул, тщательно обернул вокруг себя меховой плащ, осмотрелся, сделал пару шагов назад, поближе к огромному чёрному камню, нависавшему над склоном, аккуратно сел в снег и достал из кармана сухарь.

— Ну чё? — раздался у него над ухом голос Зендари.

— Ёпт! — выдохнул Телан, роняя сухарь в снег. — Да чтоб тебя…

Призрачная кошка довольно клацнула челюстью.

— Чё? — спросила она голосом Зендари. — Ты ж знал, что я здесь, просто обходила с той стороны. Чё ссышь?

— Ты специально, да? — с укором спросил Телан, выковыривая сухарь из снега.

— Мне мой наставник говорил: всё свободное время — тренируйся…

— …пугать друзей? — закончил за неё Телан.

— Это тоже. Ну так чё тут у тебя?

— Пока всё тихо.

Зендари села рядом, обернув лапы хвостом. В кошке она говорила чуть невнятней и глотала некоторые буквы, но Телан привык и всё понимал.

— Больше всего похоже на то, что уходить они будут по той тропе, где рядом вроде стойла, или чё-то типа. Может гостевой дом для вурдалаков. Но похоже на стойла.

— Да, я тоже так подумал.

— Как думаешь, надолго они там?

Телан пожал плечами и надкусил сухарь.

— Ладно, — сказала Зендари, поднимаясь. — Я пошла к дк, посплю, сменю тебя на рассвете, как договаривались.

— Ага, — кивнул Телан.

Зендари уже прыгнула, и в этот момент жуткий оглушительный крик прорезал тишину, хриплый резонирующий вой, будто сразу несколько голосов, кричащих на разной частоте, слились в один вибрирующий и сотрясающий воздух вопль. Зендари развернулась, взметая лапами снег, и прыгнула обратно к Телану.

— Это что на хрен такое?!

— Это ледяной змей, — потрясённо ответил Телан. — У них есть ледяной змей?

— Ну если верить тебе, то есть! Да что там такое?!

Из лагеря послышался грохот, ржание коней, что-то обрушилось, кто-то кричал, и снова чудовищный, на этот раз — визг разорвал пространство с такой силой, что Телан инстинктивно зажал уши руками.

— Пошли, — скомандовала Зендари, — надо подойти ближе, мне это не нравится.

Они прокрались почти к самому частоколу. Вид на центр лагеря закрывали тянувшиеся вдоль ограды постройки, Телан с Зендари пристально вглядывались в темноту над крышами, и тут синее пламя нескольких жаровен на том конце лагеря взметнулось вверх и на мгновение вспышками высветило контур гигантских, раскинувшихся на фоне чёрного неба костяных крыльев. Послышался скрежет когтей по камню и льду, крылья дёрнулись, и новая вспышка осветила раскрытую пасть, мёртвый дракон повернулся в их сторону и третий крик оглушил их.

— Твою мать! — забывшись, заорал Телан, вместе с Зендари пригибаясь к земле, но даже сам не услышал своего голоса.

Зендари ткнулась мокрым холодным носом ему в ухо, сдвигая шлем, и пробубнила:

— Эта херня костяная может там всё к едрёне матери разнести.

— Я знаю! — раздражённо ответил Телан, отпихивая её морду от своего лица.

Земля под ними дрогнула, когда костяной змей, поднявшись невысоко в воздух, со всей силы опустился обратно, взметнув облако снега и зарываясь когтями в лёд.

— Чё будем делать? — спросил Телан.

— Наблюдать, блядь, — ответила Зендари. — Мы ж для этого здесь.

Через некоторое время показалось, что всё немного затихло, и они осторожно выглянули из-за частокола, но только для того, чтобы снова упасть в снег, когда костяное крыло вихрем пронеслось над крышами построек прямо перед ними, срывая загнутыми остриями шипов дощатые настилы. Зендари фыркала, пытаясь отчихаться от попавшего в нос снега, когда Телан дёрнул её за лапу.

— Поднимись! Посмотри туда!

И он показал ей то, что успел увидеть.

От скалы слева, к тому частоколу, за которым они скрывались, пригнувшись двигались четыре фигуры.

— Едрён батон, — проворчала Зендари.

— Они уходят сейчас! — объяснил очевидное Телан.

— Я вижу! — огрызнулась Зендари, лихорадочно соображая, что им делать.

Телан снова схватил её за лапу и сказал:

— Ты быстрее.

— Да, да, — быстро заговорила Зендари, глотая половину букв, но они думали об одном и том же, поэтому Телан только кивал, — я за дк, ты поможешь им тут. Да?

— Да, — наугад ответил Телан. — Беги!

Зендари на мгновение присела, напряглась и гигантским прыжком ушла в темноту. Телан, пригнувшись, побежал к тропе, которая теперь очевидно была единственным выходом для Рена и остальных. Ледяной змей встал на дыбы, вытянул шею, и заревел, содрогаясь всем телом.

Рен ждал почти два часа и за это время чётко продумал план. Он зайдёт, скажет, что ему надо поговорить с пленниками, откроет камеру, и втроём они легко и быстро справятся со стражницами. Почти наверняка он справится с ними один, но если что-то пойдёт не так и он не сможет открыть камеру, то Тейрису с Эреном конец. Поэтому в первую очередь надо сделать именно это. Потом главное быстро проскочить через небольшое открытое пространство между скалой и складом, и дальше они пройдут между частоколом и бараками со стойлами. Там надо будет выбрать момент и убрать охраняющих тропу так, чтобы не привлечь внимания, и бежать. Интересно, в каком состоянии жрец, если не может идти — пусть Тейрис его тащит, свет к свету в конце концов.

В какой-то момент он увидел леди Сервилию, она быстрым шагом прошла на другой конец лагеря, не заметив его. Они знали друг друга, Сервилия была из знатного лордеронского рода, второй ребёнок, кажется её отец до сих пор жив, он даже искал её одно время, и даже нашёл, на поле боя, лет десять назад. Старый лорд снял шлем, чтобы она его узнала, и звал её по имени, снова и снова, вокруг шёл бой, а он пытался пробиться поближе к ней, не обращая внимания ни на что, и каким-то чудом весь окружавший его хаос словно расступался перед ним, не касаясь, и ни один удар не пришёлся в него или его коня. В конце концов она услышала, мгновение смотрела на него, а потом развернула коня и стала пробираться навстречу. Лорд ещё громче выкрикнул её имя, одновременно радостно и удивлённо, но Рен знал, что она идёт, чтобы убить его, все знали это, кроме старого лорда, он в своём отчаянии поверил, что его дочь возвращается домой. У него были верные слуги или друзья, кто-то силой потащил его назад, вырвав поводья из рук, а он сопротивлялся, горячо пытался что-то объяснить, а потом снова, спохватившись, оборачивался, находил её глазами и выкрикивал её имя, словно боялся, что она забудет, если перестанет слышать его голос. Она тогда добралась-таки до него, Рен помнил, что его заинтересовало, чем кончится дело, поэтому он поглядывал в их сторону и успел увидеть, как она подняла меч, а старый лорд протягивал к ней руки и что-то говорил, Рен не разобрал слов. Кто-то из верных лорду людей принял на себя удар, несколько всадников оттеснили его от дочери, он ещё несколько раз позвал её, с каждым разом всё слабей и горестней, а дальше Рен не видел, у него было полно своих дел. Сервилия была верна Артасу в смерти так же, как была верна ему в жизни. Сомневается ли она когда-нибудь, и имеет ли это вообще значение, думал Рен. Возможно ли сомнение? Зависит ли что-то от нашей воли? Ты служишь ему пятнадцать лет, но может быть все эти годы, с первого дня, ты мог освободиться, если бы сопротивлялся сильнее, каждую минуту продолжал сражаться, а не сдался и не принял его волю? Как определить меру своей вины? Разве за пятнадцать лет у меня могло не быть ни единого шанса? Разве в конечном итоге моя несвобода и всё, что я делал, согласившись с ней, не моя вина? И разве то, что я есть сейчас, не является тому доказательством?

Какой-то новый звук, похожий на глухое ворчание, заставил его насторожиться. Минуту ворчание продолжалось, становясь то сильнее, то слабее, а потом превратилось в рёв, что-то треснуло, с тяжёлым стуком ударилось от скалы и Рен понял: началось, Селия взялась за ледяного змея. Через пару минут шум стоял такой, что пленников можно было бы выводить с оркестром, и никто бы не хватился. Он нацепил шлем, подождал, пока несколько рыцарей пробежали мимо него в сторону бушующего дракона, убедился, что никого поблизости нет и быстро пошёл к пещере, держась в самой тени.

— Что там? — сходу спросила его орчиха.

Рен безразлично пожал плечами.

— Что-то с ледяным змеем.

Орчиха двинулась у выходу.

— Стой, — резко окликнул её Рен. Этого не было в плане, никто из них не должен выйти, чтобы через пять минут вернуться и увидеть, что клетка пуста. — Им уже занимаются, ты там не нужна.

— Да я и тут особо не нужна, — ответила орчиха, но остановилась и посмотрела на Рена с подозрением.

Он обернулся к ночной эльфийке и протянул руку.

— Ключ.

— Приказ, — отозвалась та.

— Серьёзно? — холодно спросил Рен.

Эльфийка кивнула.

— Леди Сервилия чётко распорядилась никого не пускать к жрецу без её приказа.

«О, это на неё похоже, да», — подумал Рен.

— Там мои пленники, мне плевать на жреца, мне нужны они.

Теперь эльфийка пожала плечами.

— А мне плевать на то, что тебе нужно. Пока у тебя нет приказа.

Краем глаза Рен заметил, что орчиха встала, перегородив вход. Эльфийка, казалось, не двинулась, но Рен помнил, что когда он вошёл, её рука ещё не лежала на рукояти топора, а вот теперь да, именно там она и есть. Похоже, Тассариан не преувеличивал их подозрительность. А из самого Рена, похоже, не лучший шпион. Он повернул голову и встретился глазами с Тейрисом. «Херовый план тоже план, да?» прозвучал в его голове голос паладина. И Рен улыбнулся, потому что всё стало просто, когда осталось только драться. Наконец-то впервые за эти бесконечные несколько часов всё стало действительно просто. И он со всей силы бросился на эльфийку, сшибая её со стула раньше, чем она успеет ухватить лежавший на столе топор и замахнуться.

Расчёт сработал, они вместе ударились о стену и в падении Рен успел сорвать с крюка на стене ключ, но это движение дало эльфийке возможность извернуться так, чтобы не оказаться придавленной им. Он ударил её в лицо, не давая подняться, повернулся, чтобы бросить ключ сквозь прутья решётки, и увидел, что орчиха уже заносит меч для удара, услышал, как Эрен что-то крикнул, не разобрал что, швырнул ключ и рванулся за топором, зная, что не успеет достать свой меч.

Ему едва хватило времени только чтобы выставить топор перед лицом, и вместо того, чтобы раскроить шлем, рунный клинок ударил по древку. Оно защитило от лезвия, но не от самого удара, Рена толкнуло назад, в глазах потемнело, и тут эльфийка ударила в спину, его отбросило к прутьям решётки и благодаря этому второй выпад орчихи не попал в цель, меч только скользнул по латам. Эрен уже возился с замком, надо было дать им ещё чуть-чуть времени, Рен выпустил топор, вскинул руку и быстро выкрикнул плохо слушавшимся языком приказ на языке мёртвых в отчаянной надежде, что не попадает в поле действия антимагического барьера. Орчиха инстинктивно схватилась рукой за горло, пытаясь избавиться от удушья. Это остановит её на несколько секунд, но эльфийка уже поднималась, Рен оттолкнулся от решётки, схватил её обеими руками за ногу и что есть силы рванул на себя, и, мельком увидев её лицо, заметил, как она шевелит губами, проговаривая заклинание. Падая, она на секунду запнулась, не успев договорить, и Рен разбил ей губы локтём раньше, чем она закончила. Если Эрен с Тейрисом не откроют клетку в ближайшие пару секунд, ему это уже не поможет, одну он может убьёт, но не обеих, чёрт, надо было нападать сразу, как вошёл. Эльфийка двинула ему сапогом в голову, сбивая шлем, и он засомневался, что справится и с одной, но тут она потянулась за топором и дала ему наконец время вытащить меч. И всё-таки этого времени было слишком мало — направляя клинок ей в горло, он уже знал, что лезвие топора коснётся его шеи в тот же момент.

Тейрис ударил по её руке раньше, топор пошёл вкось и оставил только борозду на латах. Выпад Рена попал в цель, и эльфийка умирала, обеими руками схватившись за меч, вошедший ей в горло. Рен, тяжело дыша, выдернул клинок, поднялся на одно колено, рванул застёжку на её нагруднике, сдвигая его, и со всей силы вонзил меч ей в сердце — самый надёжный способ убить рыцаря смерти наверняка. И после этого обернулся, вспомнив об орчихе — она лежала на полу рядом с Эреном и, судя по осколкам льда, маг принял в её смерти непосредственное участие.

— Ты норм? — спросил Тейрис, наклонившись.

— Ага, — сипло ответил Рен. — А вы?

— Тоже ага. Мы что, уже уходим?

Рен вздохнул и, схватившись за локоть Тейриса, поднялся на ноги.

— И по каким признакам ты догадался?

— Ты чуть не сдох, — ответил Тейрис, и бровью не поведя. — Обычно это означает, что пора что-то менять. Например, дислокацию. Или, собственно, тебя.

— Было хорошо, когда у тебя рот был завязан. Эрен, а что ты кричал?

— Хе-хе… «Осторожно».

Тейрис сдавленно рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, помогло, — ядовито отметил Рен, подбирая шлем. И наконец увидел жреца, стоявшего, привалившись к решётке. — Ты можешь идти?

Мартин кивнул, но выглядел паршиво, и Рен снова посмотрел на Тейриса.

— Если не сможет — ты его понесёшь.

— Почему я?!

— Хочешь вместо меня драться рунным мечом?

— Нет.

Рен удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Но меч всё равно возьми. — И указал на орчиху, перешагивая через её труп: — У неё был неплохой.

— Кстати, дк. Херовый был план! — проворчал Тейрис, беря меч.

Первым шёл Рен, за ним — Тейрис, свободной рукой поддерживая Мартина, который слегка преувеличил свою способность к ходьбе в нынешнем состоянии, и последним — Эрен. Селия знала своё дело, в чём бы оно ни заключалось — весь лагерь был занят усмирением ледяного змея, и пока получалось не очень.

— Пригнитесь! — крикнул Рен, они послушались — и в нескольких метрах от них пронеслось крыло ледяного змея.

— Да что там творится-то?! — спросил Тейрис.

— План Селии.

— Вот ЭТО — хороший план, дк!

— Заткнись и шевелись!

Тейрис рывком поднял Мартина с земли, закинул его руку себе на плечи и практически поволок дальше. Эрен то и дело оглядывался назад, следя, не заметил ли их кто-нибудь. Они уже были за бараками, когда три вурдалака выскочили им навстречу и замерли в нерешительности. Рен мгновенно среагировал, и рунная вязь окружила их кольцом. В пещере близость антимагического барьера ослабляла его силы, но здесь он был свободен и чуть не засмеялся, чувствуя, как тёмная магия снова легко проходит сквозь него. Эрен за его спиной негромко проговорил заклинание, и белёсые магические знаки легли на снег поверх алых рун дк. Тейрис перехватил Мартина покрепче и поднял чёртов проклятый клинок.

— Лучше похиль меня, — не глядя на него бросил Рен и побежал к вурдалакам, нелепо дёргавшимся, пытаясь сдвинуться с места.

— Самый умный, — пробурчал Тейрис, — сам проживёшь. — Но заклинание всё-таки прочитал, голова у Рена должно быть раскалывалась после драки у камеры. Золотистые искры метнулись к дк, на мгновение окутали его туманом, словно поднятые в воздух пылинки в луче солнечного света, и растворились.

— Бегом, бегом! — скомандовал Рен, когда с вурдалаками было покончено. Ледяной змей взревел, эхом умножая свой крик, и они инстинктивно пригнулись ниже, не переставая двигаться вперёд. Мартин цеплялся за Тейриса и изо всех сил старался идти быстрее, но в результате паладин всё равно большую часть пути просто волоком тащил его за собой. За их спинами раздался треск — первый барак, мимо которого они пробегали перед стычкой с вурдалаками, смяла, как бумажный, огромная когтистая лапа ледяного змея.

— Все дк психи, — резюмировал Тейрис.

— Тебе же нравился этот план! — отозвался Рен.

Тейрис что-то ответил, но рёв дракона всё заглушил.

— Туда, к тому проходу, — велел Рен, махнув рукой с мечом в сторону узкой тропы за стойлами и двух дк, охранявших её. — Эрен, я займусь ближайшим, мне нужно, чтобы ты замедлил дальнего, он не должен уйти.

Эрен взмахнул руками и через мгновение оказался рядом с Реном.

— Понял, — кивнул он.

Рен бросился к первому стражнику, а Эрен уже начал читать заклинание, как вдруг второй стражник замер, окружённый кольями хантовской ловушки. Эрен запнулся на полуслове, вглядываясь в темноту.

— Здрасьте, — буднично сказал Телан, выходя из тени, и маг широко улыбнулся.

Втроём они быстро расправились с обоими стражниками, под бдительным присмотром Тейриса, угрожающе размахивавшего рунным клинком и прижимавшего к себе полубесчувственного Мартина. В какой-то момент жрец поднял дрожащую руку и забормотал, но Тейрис тряхнул его и сказал:

— С ума сошёл? Они без тебя справятся, не теряй силы.

Этот парень удивлял Тейриса, паладин никак не мог понять, что в нём такое. Он выжил в чудовищном плену у рыцарей смерти, и когда смотрел на Рена, в его глазах не промелькнуло ни тени сомнения или страха, только… вера. Он отчаянно нуждался в помощи и не боялся её принять, не боялся казаться слабым и измученным, и вот, едва оставаясь в сознании, он пытался помочь, открывал свой разум, чтобы позволить чувствам дк коснуться его. Тейрис не был уверен, что сам бы смог так на его месте, но Мартин не раздумывал и не колебался и, что самое странное, казалось не испытывал никакого отвращения, что было бы вполне логично после всего, что он пережил.

— Держись крепче, — мягко сказал Тейрис, Мартин опустил руку и глянул на него с благодарность и даже, страшно сказать, улыбнулся. «Ещё один псих, только в профиль», — подумал Тейрис.

— Сюда, — махнул рукой Телан, указывая путь. Он пропустил Рена вперёд, а сам подбежал к Тейрису и подхватил Мартина с другой стороны. — Рен, вон туда, в проход между скалами! Дк и Зендари встретят нас по пути.

За их спинами ледяной змей взмыл в воздух, крутанулся вокруг себя и с рёвом бросился вниз.

На узкой тропе Тейрису снова пришлось тащить Мартина одному, втроём здесь было не пройти. Они двигались медленно, по щиколотку проваливаясь в снег, жрец стиснул зубы и одной рукой крепко держался за паладина, а другой опирался на отвесную стену скалы. Рен оторвался вперёд и скрылся за углом, потом вернулся и махнул рукой.

— Ещё немного!

— Легко тебе говорить, — пробурчал Тейрис.

Наконец они вынырнули из-под навеса скал и оказались на открытом склоне. Снегопад снова усилился и ветер, от которого на тропе их закрывали скалы, теперь бил в лицо.

— Куда дальше? — крикнул Рен, обернувшись к Телану, который помогал оступившемуся Эрену подняться.

Хант махнул рукой, Рен оглянулся и прищурился: ещё едва различимые сквозь завесу снега к ним приближались три всадника.

Тассариан подъехал первым и заговорил, не слезая с коня:

— Мы не смогли провести здесь живых лошадей, придётся вернуться за ними, у нас есть время?

И словно в ответ на его вопрос в лагере рыцарей смерти затрубили тревогу.

— Нет, — мрачно заключил Рен.

— Чёртово говно, — буркнула Зендари.

Кольтира в сердцах сплюнул на землю.

— Лошади не унесут всех, — с досадой сказал Тассариан.

— Не надо всех, — быстро ответила Зендари, спрыгивая с коня и отдавая поводья Рену. — Мы с Теланом единственные, кто может уйти от них незаметно.

Тассариан ещё с сомнением смотрел на неё, когда Рен скомандовал:

— Тассариан, бери жреца, Кольтира — мага, Тейрис — ко мне.

И, вскочив на коня, протянул руку паладину.

Тассариан кивнул.

— Вы сможете найти ту охотничью хижину, где мы останавливались на вторую ночь? — спросил Тассариан Зендари.

— Да.

— Будешь летать — осторожно…

— Без сопливых знаю, что над деревьями меня отследить проще, чем на земле, валите отсюда!

Тассариан усмехнулся.

— Если не появитесь через две ночи, мы будем считать, что вы влипли.

Телан помог Мартину забраться и сесть позади Тассариана, тот обхватил дк руками и привалился к его спине. Эрен уже устроился рядом с Кольтирой, слегка брезгливо обняв его за талию.

— Там внизу река, — махнул рукой Кольтира, — я смогу увести нас от них.

— Вперёд, — скомандовал Тассариан.

В последний момент Эрен обернулся и махнул Телану рукой, хант махнул ему в ответ, шагнул к скале и растворился в тенях.

_Нет предателей среди тех, кого предали, нет непрощённых среди проклятых, и нет виновных среди жертв. Свет принимает всех, и правосудие его дарит надежду тем, кто превысил всю меру законов людских. Когда кажется, что нет надежды во тьме, она воссияет ярче тысячи солнц, освобождая души сломленных, ибо Свет не оставляет детей своих, даже если они отвернулись от него. Где и место его милосердию, если не там, где отчаяние и ненависть сильнее всего?_


	2. Chapter 2

К рассвету ветер почти стих, снег сыпал мелкой крупой и тяжёлые серые облака опустились совсем низко, скрывая склоны оставшихся позади гор. Кольтира долго вёл отряд по мелководной реке, мёртвым коням рыцарей смерти были нипочём её ледяные воды, а как начало светать — молча махнул рукой, направил коня к берегу, и они вступили в редкий низкорослый лес. Кольтира вообще мало говорил по пути, что было странно, да и Тассариан в основном помалкивал, только время от времени проверял, в порядке ли Мартин. Тот тихонько отвечал, а остальное время просто сидел с закрытыми глазами, крепко обхватив Тассариана руками и положив голову ему на плечо. Эрен, похоже, вообще в какой-то момент задремал, привалившись к Кольтире. Рен говорил только если к нему обращались, и Тейрису быстро надоело придумывать вопросы, на которые дк всё равно не отвечал, или которые сам Тейрис решал не задавать. Он думал о том, что там, в пещере, не было никакого смысла в ударе в сердце — Рен практически снёс эльфийке голову, — думал о том, что всё вообще могло быть иначе и с меньшим риском, но ничего из этого не стал говорить. Может быть потому, что понимал — Рену это было нужно, чёрт его знает, почему, но нужно. Вот так глупо рисковать, когда была тысяча способов сделать всё иначе, и вогнать меч в мёртвое тело своего врага, просто чтобы крикнуть в лицо тьме: я победил. С ним что-то происходило там, в лагере рыцарей смерти, и, может быть, Тейрис просто не хотел на это смотреть, а хотел закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Ему стало стыдно от этой мысли, и он неловко спросил Рена:

— Ты норм?

— Да, — безучастно ответил Рен, и Тейрис так и не придумал, что ещё сказать, только ткнулся лбом в шлем дк, чтобы тот знал, что он рядом. Если ему это нужно. И если это вообще имеет для него значение.

Что, кстати, было насущным вопросом. Вообще, Тейрис полагал, что неплохо знает Рена. Во-первых, они сражались вместе и вроде как дружили, а во-вторых… Секс, конечно, всегда помогает узнать эльфа получше и Тейрис многое узнал, что есть, то есть. Например — для этого больного ублюдка секс был неразделим с яростью, властью и обладанием. Не то, что б для самого Тейриса было так же, скорее наоборот, но устоять было невозможно, и Тейрис сам терял голову и наслаждался этой одержимостью, этой бешеной страстью и тем упоением, которое испытывал, чувствуя, как может её контролировать, как тот, кто пытается завладеть им, сам оказывается в его руках. Но иногда он смотрел на Рена и гадал, движет ли им что-то ещё, кроме этой жажды обладания, ищет ли он чего-то, кроме утоления своего неутихающего голода. А временами всё это словно отодвигалось на второй план, и Тейрис вдруг видел что-то ещё, что-то совсем другое — нежность, и стыд, почти всегда стыд, как будто ни на что из того, что Рен делал, он не имел права. Будто любая радость, которую он мог получить, была незаслуженной, а любое его желание — недостойным. Да, он был психом, и Тейрис это знал, но из всех, кого мог выбрать Рен, он выбрал единственного, кто мог дать ему настоящий отпор, единственного, кто мог причинить ему самую сильную боль, он не искал жертву для утоления своих желаний, он искал того, кто сможет разделить их с ним. И иногда Тейрису хотелось сказать ему это, коснуться его щеки, отвести волосы с лица, посмотреть ему в глаза, когда в них нет злости и голода, и сказать: всё в порядке, всё хорошо, ты не сделал ничего плохого, а если пытался — я просто остановил тебя раньше, чем ты причинил вред. Ты не единственный ненормальный на этой войне, я тоже не такой, каким был пятнадцать лет назад, и если я с тобой, значит мне тоже нужно что-то, что есть в тебе, пусть это что-то — безумие и тьма.

Но он ничего не говорил, а если говорил, то меньше, чем мог, потому что не знал, нужно ли это. Имеет ли это вообще для него значение.

Через пару часов Тассариан нагнал Кольтиру, дёрнул его за плащ и сказал:

— Думаю, мы оторвались.

— Вообще-то я уже давно уверен, что оторвались, — ответил Кольтира, одной рукой ловко поправляя опасно накренившегося во сне Эрена. Маг вздрогнул и инстинктивно вцепился Кольтире в плечи, моргая и растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Может, тогда стоит дать живым отдохнуть? — предложил Тассариан.

— Живые выражают активное согласие, — подал голос Тейрис, который ещё разве что на голову Рену не попробовал залезть за последний час, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. — И жрать очень хочется.

— Мы к середине дня можем быть у хижины, — ворчливо возразил Кольтира.

— Значит, будем там чуть позже середины дня, — спокойно ответил Тассариан.

Кольтира недовольно зыркнул на него, поморщился и толкнул Эрена локтем.

— Слышь, живой, слезай. Отдыхать будешь.

Лес здесь уже был гуще и выше, они расположились у поваленного ствола огромной сосны, Тейрис сразу полез копаться в сумке и раздал всем пайки Серебряного Авангарда. На вкус, конечно, походная еда была не очень, но всегда можно попросить у Эрена булочек из маны, они мягкие, сладкие, не очень сытные, но вот заедать ими «сухой корм», как называла это Зендари, просто отлично. Да и вообще спасибо и на том, что дк в спешке вспомнили о еде и прихватили её с собой. Наверняка Кольтира озаботился. Тот же Кольтира теперь запретил разводить костёр, сказал — поостережёмся ещё. Эрен побродил вокруг, вороша ногой снег, с помощью тягловой силы в лице Рена приволок несколько булыжников, свалил их в кучу, потёр руки и минут за пять раскалил камни почти докрасна.

— Осваиваешь магию огня? — спросил Тейрис, садясь поближе к теплу и откусывая от батончика с патриотической надписью «За Азерот!» на упаковке. Эрену, кстати, достался самый вкусный, с надписью «На ЦЛК!» — Тейрис из вредности отдал его магу, чтоб Кольтире не досталось.

Эрен пожал плечами.

— Кирин-Тор выпустил новый Вестник Огня с подкорректированными заклинаниями, говорят, теперь они круче льда.

Тейрис отмахнулся.

— Да ладно, у них раз в полгода новая сенсация, и у всех магов новая мода. Но ты же прирождённый этот… как тебя… льдун.

— Хе-хе. Это да, но льдом вот не согреешься, — пробурчал Эрен, закутываясь в плащ.

Заботу о Мартине полностью взял на себя Тассариан. Ещё во время последнего разговора с Зендари и Теланом он вернул Тейрису его плащ и закутал жреца в свой, тяжёлый и плотный, на вид куда более тёплый, на который паладин смотрел с завистью, потому что почему вообще мертвец одет теплей живых, что ему там согревать? Теперь вот Тассариан бережно снял Мартина с лошади и усадил на самое удобное место. Мартин улыбнулся ему, как хорошему старому знакомому, и одними губами сказал «спасибо», а Тассариан легонько похлопал его по плечу и быстрым ласковым движением погладил по голове. А сейчас грел на эреновских камнях кружку с растопленным снегом, явно тоже для Мартина. Кольтира потоптался, побурчал, сказал, что хочет осмотреться, сел верхом и скрылся за деревьями. Тейрис и Эрен вздохнули с облегчением — Кольтира был раздражён, а раздражение Кольтиры распространялось вокруг, как облако удушающего ядовитого дыма. Даже странно, что он не затеял какую-нибудь склоку, а гуманно свалил, оставив всех в покое. Может, Тассариан постарался, подумал Тейрис. Он явно умел обращаться с Кольтирой, хотя и не всегда этим умением пользовался. Тейрис подозревал, что именно в этом и заключалось мастерство — брать Кольтиру на поводок только в ключевые моменты. А может быть в половине случаев Тассариану просто было плевать, сожрёт ли Кольтира кого-нибудь с потрохами или нет. Иногда паладину казалось, что среди рыцарей смерти существовала некая молчаливая договорённость, свод невысказанных правил, которым они руководствовались, как дикие звери в стае. Каждый из них был агрессивен и опасен, и каждый не терпел превосходства над собой, но этот почти инстинктивно соблюдаемый порядок позволял им сосуществовать и действовать сообща. Они принимали верховенство другого, если этот другой был достоин, и если он тоже соблюдал кодекс и не лез на территорию, которая ему не принадлежала. Они терпели равенство, признавая силу других, пока другие признавали их силу. Так Тассариан равнодушно смотрел на безумие Кольтиры, признавая за ним право на это безумие, и останавливал его, когда это было в его интересах, и Кольтира в свою очередь признавал право Тассариана и подчинялся. Как волки, думал Тейрис, знающие своё место и оспаривающие его, если на то появлялась возможность, они рычали и нападали, огрызались, дрались, не нанося смертельных ран, давая выход своей ярости, но держа в уме силу своих соперников, подчиняясь тому, кто оказывался сильней, и в итоге соблюдали некое шаткое, но нерушимое равновесие, иерархию, понятную только им и дававшую им оставаться братством, которое было для них важнее всего, после общей цели — мести.

Ни с кем они не были так жестоки, как со своими же, словно не могли простить друг другу всё то зло, что сотворили, как не считали возможным простить его себе, и, будучи жестоки с другими, на самом деле обращали на них злость и презрение, которые испытывали к себе. Тейрис никогда не видел, чтобы при всей их грубости, высокомерии и безжалостности, они обращались с живыми так, как позволяли себе обращаться друг с другом. Кольтира — вот он да, почти не знал меры. Иногда он словно совершенно терял разум, и казалось, что вот-вот сотрётся грань между тем чудовищем, Кольтирой Ткачом Смерти, заслужившим своё страшное имя слугой короля-лича, и этим, державшим свой голод и жажду разрушения в узде, и тогда вряд ли кто-то мог сказать, что останавливало его, если рядом не было Тассариана. Но всё-таки что-то останавливало. Обладая огромной силой, они ненавидели себя за то, что были недостаточно сильны, за свою слабость и безволие, давшие Ледяной скорби подчинить их себе, но какой волей надо обладать, думал Тейрис, чтобы быть теми, кто они есть, чтобы, ходя по самому краю бездны тьмы, оставаться хотя бы в сумерках. Он смотрел на Рена и иногда боялся его, и как-то раз солгал ему об этом в лицо. Рен тогда совсем забылся, потерял контроль над своей яростной, жаждущей подчинения страстью, Тейрису пришлось дать ему по лицу, чтоб пришёл в себя, потом они лежали в рассветной полутьме, тяжело дыша, и Рен снова и снова повторял «прости меня», Тейрис повернулся, встретился с ним взглядом, вздохнул и улыбнулся, ну что с него взять, психа несчастного, да и к его чести он быстро приходил в себя, и тут Рен спросил, тихо и серьёзно: ты боишься меня? И Тейрис честно ответил «нет», имея в виду нынешний момент, а после этого солгал: «никогда». И до сих пор помнил эту ложь и задавался вопросом, поверил ли Рен? Или просто принял это, как часть своего наказания? Тейрис так много знал о нём и так многого не знал, но в одном был уверен, и мысль об этом сдавливала его сердце: в тот момент больше всего Рен хотел услышать именно этот ответ, и поверить ему. А Тейрис смотрел ему в глаза и лгал, потому что понимал это, и в то же время весь опыт пятнадцати лет на этой войне кричал в нём: когда ты перестанешь бояться их — ты умрёшь. Когда ты забудешь, кто он такой — ты умрёшь. Желай его, даже люби его, если хочешь, лги ему, но никогда не забывай, что он такое.

Тассариан наклонился к Эрену, и Тейрис расслышал, как он негромко попросил:

— Ты, это… посиди с Мартином, а? Ему б лучше сейчас с живыми.

Эрен кивнул, взял у Тассариана кружку с чем-то смутно напоминавшим чай, и пошёл к жрецу. Тассариан сел на его место и протянул руки к камням. Тейрис обернулся, ища глазами Рена — тот сидел чуть позади него, опустив голову и рассеянно вороша пальцами снег. Всё что я знаю, подумал Тейрис, может быть ложью. Ничего из того, что я считаю правдой, я не слышал от них самих. Я воюю с ними, дерусь с ними рядом, живу с ними, даже сплю с одним из них, я пропитан их запахом, я не помню времени, когда не дышал с ними одним воздухом и не ходил по одной с ними земле, я знаю их, как близнец знает своего близнеца, и не знаю совсем.

Он зачерпнул ладонью снег, смял его в снежок и бросил в Рена, попав в наплечник. Рен поднял голову и удивлённо взглянул на него.

— Ты чё?

— Да ничё, — весело ответил паладин, и Рен фыркнул, и улыбнулся уголком рта.

Кольтира вернулся чуть меньше, чем через час, ведя коня в поводу и сменив раздражение на высокомерие.

— Отдохнули? — презрительно поинтересовался он, окинув всех взглядом.

Эрен вздохнул, снисходительно покачал головой, как будто Кольтира был недовольным ребёнком, и легонько потряс за плечо задремавшего Мартина. Тейрис хотел было ответить, но подумал, что это того не стоит, и понуро потащился за Реном к лошади.

Характер у Кольтиры, конечно, был отвратительный, но вот проводник из него получался неплохой — они и правда добрались до хижины за несколько часов. Домик был небольшой, но крепкий, и, судя по обжитому виду, раньше какой-то охотник подолгу жил здесь. Напротив двери было небольшое окно, у него — стол с расставленными вокруг тремя табуретками, вдоль двух глухих стен протянулись широкие лежанки, заваленные старыми шкурами. Поверх шкур лежали неожиданно аккуратно свёрнутые шерстяные одеяла. Этот порядок в давно заброшенном доме производил такое внушительное впечатление, что после прошлой ночёвки все молча сложили одеяла так же аккуратно, а Эрен своё даже потряс на улице. Печка в углу немного коптила поначалу, но Тассариан что-то там пошерудил, и всё наладилось. В небольшом шкафчике у двери нашлись банки с чаем, кофе и разной крупой, а над ним висели связки иссохшей травы. Эрен понюхал их, потёр пальцами и отошёл с видом знатока.

— Чё это? — поинтересовался Тейрис.

— Понятия не имею, надо у Зендари спросить, — пожал плечами Эрен.

Мартина уложили на лежанку и Тейрис, как единственный здесь, кто имел хоть отдалённое представление о медицине более высокого уровня, чем «обмотай тряпкой и не ной», наконец занялся его осмотром. Синяков и ссадин у него было изрядно, и паршиво выглядевшая рана от ожога на спине, но вроде ничего не сломано, никаких внутренних повреждений. Ожог Тейрис обработал, как мог и чем было, собрав со всех, и в результате получив весьма неплохой ветеранский набор оказания первой помощи. Наверняка среди этих травок, которые там жамкал Эрен, было что-нибудь полезное, но Тейрис тоже ни черта в этом не понимал. Мартин старался сидеть тихонько, но всё равно не выдерживал и вздрагивал, ойкал и крепко сжимал побелевшими пальцами свою потрёпанную рукавичку. Тейрис не мог обезболить его, как это умели настоящие паладины-хилы, в полевых госпиталях часто исполнявшие роль анестезиологов при хирургах, но хоть немножко полегче сделал. Под конец Мартин совсем выбился из сил от попыток держаться молодцом.

— Ты был в плену у дк, — напомнил ему Тейрис. — Ты мог бы сейчас здесь голый кататься по снегу и рыдать, и возможно даже Кольтира не нашёлся бы, что возразить. Так что ойкай себе на здоровье. Сейчас, ещё немного, я почти закончил.

Эрен, погромыхав, откопал в нижнем ящике шкафа котелок и взялся сварганить из оставшейся в живых крупы кашу, как «дворфы научили». Дворфы, судя по всему, научили его класть в кашу всё, что хотя бы отдалённо напоминает пищу, а в исключительных случаях и то, что её не напоминает вовсе. В довершение всего маг триумфально извлёк из кармана лавровый лист, победоносно оглядел всех, и торжественно запихал лист в котелок.

— Мне нравится этот парень, — сообщил Кольтира. — Тассариан, может заведём себе мага?

— Чтоб я потом искал такого же и подсовывал тебе, взамен сдохшего, говоря, что это тот же самый? Как твоя мама делала с канарейками, когда ты был маленький?

Кольтира беззаботно отмахнулся.

— Да брось, я всё равно не замечу разницы, сможешь подсунуть любого. Сработало с канарейками — сработает и с магом.

— Я подумаю.

— Ну Таааааас…

— Сказал — я подумаю.

— Так, мертвецы, — рявкнул Эрен, последнюю минуту безуспешно пытавшийся запихнуть котелок в печку. — А ну пошли костёр развели.

— Ну отлично, — пробурчал Кольтира, — мы его ещё даже не завели, а он уже посылает нас за хворостом. Потом будут подснежники, как в этой твоей жуткой человеческой сказке про двенадцать месяцев и мёртвую девочку, которая съела всю свою семью.

— Кольтира, я соврал. Она их не ела, — ответил Тассариан, подталкивая его к двери.

— Как? — потрясённо спросил Кольтира, упираясь. — Как не ела? А что ещё там было не так?

Тассариан вздохнул, приложил побольше усилий и наконец вытолкал Кольтиру наружу.

— Да практически всё. Я тебе по пути за хворостом расскажу.

— Нет ну это беспредел, — возмущался, удаляясь, Кольтира. — Ты вообще мне правду когда-нибудь говоришь?

— Иногда. По нечётным, например. Сегодня вот нечётное.

— Сегодня чётное, тупица.

— Да? Тогда она их всё-таки съела.

Эрен закатил глаза, хехекнул и устало опустился на лавочку рядом с печкой.

— Всё, — сказал Тейрис и Мартин облегчённо вздохнул. — Отдыхай давай.

Тейрис отдал ему свою тонкую нижнюю рубашку, чтоб поддеть под замызганное платье, Мартин натянул её, забрался под шкуры и через секунду уже спал. Паладин собрал все медицинские пожитки, сложил их на стол, потянулся и огляделся в поисках Рена, которого вообще было не видно и не слышно — дк под шумок завалился на вторую лежанку и заснул. Странно, подумал Тейрис, обычно он не спит по двое суток и ещё фиг загонишь. Но вообще идея хорошая. И забрался под шкуры рядом с дк.

Ему снились леса Вечной Песни — золотые листья на белоснежных ветках, мелкие, с крохотными лепестками лесные цветы под ногами, влажный солоноватый морской воздух. Он смутно помнил это место: и пологий спуск к реке, и стоявший неподалёку небольшой дом из белого камня, алый с золотом орнамент, обрамлявший стрельчатые окна, и дикий виноград, взбиравшийся по стене до самой крыши. На берегу кто-то в нестерпимо ярком пурпурном платье набирал воду в прозрачный кувшин. Солнце вспыхивало на резных хрустальных гранях, эльф чему-то рассмеялся и, кажется, позвал его. Кейрен был уже недалеко, когда услышал за спиной лязг металла и обернулся.

Сначала он увидел живых, они выступали из-за деревьев, паладины в сверкающих латах, следопыты в изрезанных узорами кожаных доспехах, маги в тяжёлых, густо покрытых вышивкой одеяниях, жрецы в светлых одеждах, украшенных золотом, их становилось всё больше, и они наступали со всех сторон, а потом он увидел среди них мёртвых. Они шли плечом к плечу с живыми, так же безмолвно и бесшумно, обнажив клинки, опустив забрала шлемов, и сначала едва различимые в свете полуденного солнца руны с каждым шагом всё ярче проступали на металле их лат и мечей.

Армия живых и мёртвых теснила его к реке, и он пятился, оскальзываясь на влажной траве, растерянный и ошеломлённый, не зная, что ему делать, и когда они были уже почти на расстоянии вытянутой руки, он обернулся и с отчаянием закричал, обращаясь к эльфу в пурпурном платье:

— С кем мне сражаться? За кого?

Но эльф не ответил, он лежал неподвижно, и хрустальный кувшин, выпавший из его рук, наполнялся розоватой, окрашенной кровью водой. Рен опустил глаза и увидел окровавленный рунный меч в своей руке.

Он резко проснулся, широко распахнув глаза и хватая ртом воздух. За окном уже смеркалось и в хижине было темно, только сквозь щели в печной дверке пробивался тёплый оранжевый свет. На улице кто-то негромко переговаривался, послышался смех Кольтиры и хехеканье Эрена, похоже Тассариан рассказывал одну из своих бесконечных историй.

— Эй, псих, — тихо позвал Тейрис над ухом.

Рен повернул голову и увидел, что паладин улыбается. Он лежал рядом, подперев голову рукой и глядя на Рена сверху вниз.

— Ты проспал часа четыре, — сообщил Тейрис и спросил: — Плохой сон?

Рен потёр лицо ладонями и вздохнул.

— Ну, не очень, да.

Паладин помолчал и добавил:

— Мартин спит как убитый.

— Ну… рад за него, - озадаченно отозвался дк.

Тейрис фыркнул.

— Тебе говорили, что ты не очень умный?

— Да, часто, причём обычно ты, — устало ответил Рен и чуть не вздрогнул, когда Тейрис мягко коснулся ладонью его щеки и спросил, тихо и не настойчиво:

— Что с тобой?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Рен и, помолчав, вдруг добавил, хотя не собирался этого говорить: — я устал.

— Всё будет в порядке, — так же мягко сказал Тейрис, Рен взглянул ему в глаза и увидел, что он понял. И ему захотелось рассказать всё, про сон, про то, что иногда он перестаёт понимать, кто он, где и почему именно здесь, о других снах, в которых он видит ту, другую жизнь, и мир там такой же яркий, как был когда-то и каким уже не будет, про голод, вечно грызущий его изнутри, про то, как сильно и мучительно он ощущает каждый стук сердца Тейриса, пульсацию его крови, его дыхание, течение жизни, и про то, как иногда невыносимо хочет забрать всё это, впитать в себя, утолив свой голод. И ещё тысячу вещей, которые не расскажешь никому. Он протянул руку и коснулся пальцами тонкого шрама на его виске. Тейрис подался ближе, прошептал: — Иди ко мне, — и поцеловал его в губы.

И не было ни злости, ни сожалений, только темнота и рыжие всполохи огня, и тихие голоса за дверью, и Тейрис, нежный и мягкий, он целует Рена в губы, и проводит пальцами по его спине, по позвоночнику и по рубцам от шрамов, и Рен вздрагивает от этих прикосновений, и прижимается губами к его шее, целует в ключицу, сжимает ладонями его бёрда, и Тейрис тихо выдыхает ему в ухо, и шепчет: я соскучился, я думал об этом, даже когда мы были там. Он знает, что Рен хочет это услышать, ему нравится знать это и представлять, и Рен прижимается к нему сильнее, и двигается медленно и осторожно, словно и не был никогда грубым, словно Тейрис забрал его ярость и рассеял, как солнце рассеивает туман, и Тейрис прижимается губами к его плечу и тихо, приглушённо стонет, и откидывается обратно на шкуры, закрыв глаза и прикусив губу. Рен приподнимается на руках и смотрит на него, он такой красивый в этой бесцветной полутьме, тонкие губы и острые линии скул, на мгновение он приоткрывает глаза и снова закрывает их, и запрокидывает голову, сжимает Рена бёдрами сильнее и обнимает, словно хватаясь за него, и Рен сам стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать, и двигается сильнее, опускается на локоть, просовывает вторую руку между ними и обхватывает ладонью член Тейриса, Тейрис вздрагивает, вцепляется пальцами ему в спину и подаётся вперёд, сам насаживаясь сильнее. Они оба торопятся и оба теряют счёт времени, но это становится неважно, всё становится неважно, кроме этой темноты, и рыжих всполохов, и жара, и почти мучительного, нарастающего напряжения, и дыхания, в котором слышится шёпот, но не разобрать слов. Тейрис запускает пальцы Рену в волосы и прижимает его голову к своему плечу, а Рен, кончая, говорит одними губами «я твой», и снова повторяет это беззвучно, Тейрис не слышит, но шепчет в ответ: «ты мой, я хочу, чтобы ты был моим», и Рен отвечает «всегда» и Тейрис вздрагивает под ним, тоже кончая. И потом они лежат, тяжело дыша, и темнота окружает их, и нет ни ярости, ни страха, только стук сердца, и тихие голоса за дверью, и потрескивание огня в печи.

— Расскажи мне, — прошептал Тейрис позже ночью, когда они легли спать. Тассариан и Кольтира сказали, что покараулят, а днём отдохнут, пусть живые нормально поспят, ну и Рен пусть катится, завтра отработает. Мартина разбудили, дали поесть и отправили спать дальше, Эрен до темноты просидел с Тассарианом и Кольтирой, а потом завалился ему под бок. Тейрис знал, что маг волнуется за ханта, они все волновались за Телана и Зендари, но на войне привыкаешь к тому, что если ты ничего не можешь сделать — ты ничего не можешь сделать, точка, жди и не трать силы на бесполезную нервотрёпку. Лучше поспи, когда ещё выдастся такая возможность.

— О чём? — так же шёпотом спросил Рен.

— О том, как ты освободился. Ты никогда не рассказывал.

И он рассказал.

Рыцари смерти проигрывали бой. Это не так редко случалось в последнее время. События у часовни Последней Надежды — освобождение Дариона Могрейна и многих других, появление ордена Чёрного Клинка — переломили ход войны. Артас отправил своих лучших рыцарей на верную смерть, желая выманить и получить Тириона Фордринга, и совершил ошибку, показав им, что их преданность ничего для него не значит. Оказалось, что никто, ни сам Артас, ни живые, не знали их. Для живых они были лишь порабощёнными мертвецами, для Артаса — орудием в его войне, но, создавая их как собственное рыцарство, он воистину преуспел и недооценил свой успех. Они гордились служением ему, они были верны ему до последнего вздоха, они поднимали рунные клинки во имя Плети и своего короля, и когда их король предал их, боль от этого предательства оказалась сильнее самой Ледяной Скорби. Дарион Могрейн бросил вызов своему господину, и почти все, кто был там, последовали за ним. На священной земле Часовни многие очнулись от многолетнего сна, но крепко натянутая паутина воли короля-лича дрогнула по всему миру, и с того дня рыцари смерти начали освобождаться. Немногие, нечасто, но это начало происходить то там, то здесь. И однажды это произошло с Реном.

Он не мог сказать точно, когда это началось. Моменты, похожие на внезапно накатившее головокружение, они длились всего несколько секунд и проходили. Но в эти мгновения мир словно подёргивался дымкой, он переставал ощущать себя собой и не знал, кто он. Он гнал от себя эти ощущения, старался не обращать внимания, выбросить из головы, злился, когда это случалось снова, и всё же ждал их. Что-то такое чудилось ему в этом, что-то важное, что он никак не мог уловить. А потом случился тот бой.

Рыцари смерти терпели поражение, и паладины теснили их. Измождённые, замерзавшие, в потёртых латах, потерявшие страх от отчаяния, они шли вперёд, веря, что Свет не оставит их, и в тот день так и было, и войско тьмы отступало. Рен не заметил, как отбился от своих, и когда второй паладин пришёл на помощь первому, рядом не было никого, чтобы прикрыть его. Он успел только развернуться, увидел вспышку света, заслонившую весь мир, и клинок паладина пронзил его насквозь.

— Всё так и было, как ты рассказывал… там, у ворот? — тихо спросил Тейрис.

— Да, — ответил Рен.

Это было как оказаться в центре белого пламени и гореть не сгорая. Он помнил, что кричал, срывая горло, как не кричал никогда в жизни, и не издавал при этом ни звука. Весь мир пылал, и он корчился в этом огне, плача от боли, бессилия и страха, и ещё от тысячи чувств, о которых забыл. Время перестало иметь значение, он не помнил, что было в какой момент, но, видимо, что-то изменилось в нём сразу, потому что паладины забрали его с собой — хил, подбиравший раненого, случайно заметил, что его исцеляющая магия действует на умирающего дк, а это могло означать только одно — он больше не служит королю-личу.

Рен не помнил этого, как не помнил и реальности следующих нескольких дней, только испепеляющее пламя, ужас, воспоминания, проносившиеся в дымке огня, и наконец — осознание. Всё это словно происходило одновременно и было бесконечно растянуто во времени, и для него существовало только начало, тот момент, когда он упал на колени в снег, сжимая руками пронзивший его меч, и свет ослепил его, и мгновение, когда он открыл глаза в лазарете паладинов.

— Это было очень плохо?

— Умирать было легче.

— Я не знал, что это происходит так.

— Это происходит по-разному, у каждого по-своему. Кто-то просто в какой-то момент будто просыпается. Кто-то видит или слышит что-то такое, что пробуждает его. Я слышал и о том, как очень сильные паладины могут освободить дк силой своего Света. Мне понадобилось почти умереть.

— Но ты же сказал, что это началось раньше, может быть ты бы и сам освободился, просто тебе не повезло напороться на меч.

— Может… Сейчас уже не узнать.

— Я знаю, — серьёзно сказал Тейрис, придвинулся поближе и потёрся носом о его висок. Рен, всё время смотревший в потолок, наконец повернул к нему лицо и посмотрел в глаза.

— Ты не так хорошо меня знаешь, — сказал он и криво улыбнулся, плохо пытаясь изобразить иронию.

Тейрис прижался лбом к его лбу и услышал, как дк прерывисто вздохнул.

— Точно лучше, чем ты думаешь, самодовольное ты хуйло, — нежно ответил он.

Кольтира поворошил угли палкой, отшатнулся от взметнувшихся искр, воткнул палку в снег и глянул на Тассариана.

— Ну и как они тебе?

Тассариан пожал плечами.

— Неплохие ребята, толковые вроде.

— А Рен?

— Дай ему время, — ответил Тассариан, помолчав, и в свою очередь задал вопрос: — Что думаешь о жреце?

Кольтира хмыкнул и поморщился. Тассариан внимательно смотрел на него и ждал. Кольтира мог уловить больше него самого, и Тассариан знал это, как знал, что иногда Кольтира с трудом может переносить близость тех, в ком течёт сила Света. При жизни он был таким же вздорным и страстным, как и после смерти, и принял силу Ледяной Скорби так же неистово, как когда-то сражался против неё. Если искупление — это освобождение от тьмы, то у Кольтиры не было надежды, он сам был тьмой, он больше не мог отделить себя от неё, как бы отчаянно ни хотел этого сам, и не мог скрыть это желание от Тассариана, как бы ожесточённо ни пытался. Каждый из нас хочет получить всё, и никто не получит, вспомнил Тассариан, глядя на бледное лицо Кольтиры в свете огня. Значит, подумал он, мы получим то, до чего сможем дотянуться.

— Сложно сказать, — наконец ответил Кольтира. — Он как… как пустой сосуд. Там в лесу, когда ты устроил привал, был момент, когда он… — Кольтира остановился, подбирая слова и снова поморщился. — Не знаю, что он сделал. Но меня просто жгло всего от того, что он рядом. А до этого, и после — словно ничего нет.

— Хм, — многозначительно сказал Тассариан.

— Чё ты хмыкаешь, как будто чё-то понял? — взвился Кольтира.

— То есть ты не можешь толком ничего о нём сказать? — уточнил Тассариан.

— Нет ну почему, очень даже могу, — язвительно отозвался Кольтира. — Я тебе и говорю. Я не знаю, что он такое. Я даже не знаю, человек ли он.

Тассариан приподнял брови.

— Даже так?

— Хуяк, блядь, — буркнул Кольтира, снова схватил палку и ожесточённо принялся рыться в костре.

— На вид человек, — заметил Тассариан, отмахиваясь от вихрем взметнувшихся в воздух искр.

— Ты тоже на вид человек, — возразил Кольтира, — а по сути — мертвец и деревенщина.

Тассариан расхохотался, и Кольтира, как ни пытался сдержаться, тоже в конце концов фыркнул и улыбнулся своей хищной улыбкой.

— Тот паладин, что живёт в Мрачном своде, — сказал он, когда Тассариан отсмеялся, — эмиссар Авангарда, Лэйтар, ну ты понял. Который повёрнут на дк.

— Ну?

— С ним странно, знаешь. Он ведь сильный паладин, и ты видел его, он до мозга костей пропитан Светом. Отличный хил, весёлый парень, всегда готов исповедовать заблудшего, как из учебника для юных паладинов, короче. А мне почти никогда не бывает тошно рядом с ним.

Тассариан склонил голову на бок и почесал затылок.

— Ну он… странный.

— А кто не странный-то тут? — с внезапной злостью ответил Кольтира. Тассариан привык к сменам его настроения и только прищурился. — Кто тут нормальный? Да, Лэйтар сумасшедший, маленький поломанный паладинчик, свихнувшийся здесь, мечтающий нас спасти, и ты знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что Свет любит свихнувшихся и даёт им вдвое больше сил. За таких, как Лэйтар, я хочу разнести Ледяную Корону в пыль. Но кто здесь нормальный вообще? Этот маг с кулинарными талантами, который носит в кармане лавровый лист? Троллька, которая забыла страх настолько, что даже я его не чувствую? Хант, который всё видит и всё понимает, но просто молча идёт вперёд? Или этот паладин, который там сейчас тетёшкает своего ручного дк?

— Кольтира… — негромко окликнул Тассариан, но он не слушал.

— Меня заебало это всё. Заебало на всё это смотреть.

— Ты… — начал Тассариан и запнулся, и как-то виновато глянул на Кольтиру исподлобья.

— Ты хотел сказать мне, что я не виноват? — ядовито спросил Кольтира. — Но вовремя прикусил язык?

Тассариан не ответил и Кольтира тоже замолк.

— Знаешь за что я тебя люблю? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Тассариан через несколько минут.

Кольтира посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Я бы тебе предъявил за смену темы, но продолжай, интригует.

— Ты всегда разный, — сказал Тассариан, глядя на него поверх языков пламени. — И я никогда не знаю, что будет через минуту. Ты будешь грубить, или смеяться, или ненавидеть себя, или меня, или оплакивать весь мир, или желать его уничтожить. Или, если особенно повезёт, всё это сразу.

— Если особенно повезёт?

— Ну такое шоу никто не захочет пропустить.

— Ты для этого меня убил?

— Конечно. Я как увидел тебя, так сразу подумал: нам на личовщине не хватает такого клоуна. И вот теперь все знают: кто с Кольтирой служил — тот в цирке не смеётся.

— Рад, что оправдал твои ожидания, — церемонно поблагодарил Кольтира и слегка поклонился.

— Сверх всякой меры, — в тон ему ответил Тассариан.

К середине ночи распогодилось и впервые за последние несколько дней на небе проступили звёзды. Тассариан тыкал пальцем и называл созвездие, а Кольтира спорил с ним, просто чтобы поспорить. Ближе к рассвету Тассариан задремал, Кольтира хотел было покидать в него шишки, чтоб разбудить, но передумал. Одно доброе дело не повредит его репутации, особенно если никто о нём не узнает.

_Нет невиновных среди проклятых и нет раскаявшихся среди верных. Спросите своих псов, грызущих кость вашей веры, много ли готовы они отдать за неё? Кто они без своей силы, без даров, преподнесённых им смертью? Кто они без свой ярости и своих грехов? Лишь прах. Оставьте своё милосердие для себя и свой суд дня них. Молитесь своему Свету, пока армия тьмы идёт за вами._

***

Они пришли на вторую ночь, перед рассветом, в только пробуждавшихся сумерках. Сначала Рен и Кольтира, остававшиеся в карауле, услышали шорох, треснула ветка, потом, уже ближе, фыркнул конь, и Кольтира, напряжённо вглядывавшийся в полутьму, различил тусклое синеватое мерцание рун.

— Блядь, — шёпотом выругался он и повернулся, чтобы обратиться к Рену, но тот уже понял всё сам, сорвался с места и бросился к хижине.

— Подъём, — скомандовал он, распахнув дверь. — Нас нашли, они здесь.

— Кто? — промямлил спросонья Эрен.

— Дк, — ответил Рен и снова рявкнул: — Подъём!

Кольтира обнажил меч, отошёл на несколько метров от костра и теперь стоял неподвижно, ожидая, когда они выйдут и леса. И они появились, один за другим, чёрные всадники на чёрных лошадях с белёсыми копытами тенями выступали из-под безлистных крон, с тихим хрустом ломая тонкий наст. Кольтира медленно повернулся, оглядываясь вокруг. Вышедшие из леса перед ним неспешно объезжали поляну по кромке, занимая позиции вокруг. Хлопнула дверь хижины, и сначала Рен, а через минуту и Тассариан встали рядом с ним.

— Нам не увести их, — едва слышно проговорил Тассариан. — Если только во время боя жрец и ещё кто-то один смогут незаметно сбежать.

— Тогда надо начинать быстрее, пока не рассвело, — ответил Кольтира и Тассариан кивнул.

Когда Тейрис, натянув доспехи и схватив меч, выбежал из хижины, дк леди Сервилии уже окружили поляну. Никто не произносил ни звука, только лошади иногда переступали копытами.

— Маг всё понял? — тихо спросил Тассариан паладина.

— Да, он будет ждать удобного момента, если такой будет. Надо их отвлечь, — ответил Тейрис.

И тут они услышали её. Сначала только голос, резкий и насмешливый, а потом она выступила из тени леса, неспешно направляя коня одной рукой и в другой держа обнажённый клинок.

— Какая удача, Тассариан и Кольтира Ткач Смерти, лучше мог быть только Дарион, но он довольно-таки неуловим. У верховного лорда слишком много дел, верно?

Она сняла шлем, и Тейрис мог рассмотреть её. Смерть обточила её правильные черты на свой вкус, провела глубокие тени под глазами, заострила и выбелила лицо и пометила шрамом, тянувшимся от подбородка, по шее, до ворота латного нагрудника. Её выцветшие русые волосы были частью убраны в тонкие косы от висков до затылка, а частью свободно лежали на плечах. Вдоль линии скул тянулись рунные татуировки, едва мерцавшие сейчас, но горевшие синим огнём в бою. Она смотрела прямо, не опуская и не задирая голову, не щурясь, как глядел на неё в ответ Кольтира, не сжимая губы, как безотчётно делал Рен, не хмурясь, как Тассариан, она остановилась, отъехав пару метров от кромки деревьев и смотрела на них холодным неподвижным взглядом, зажав под локтем чёрный шлем с белым плюмажем из конских волос и направив в землю рунный клинок.

— Сервилия, — с фальшивым радушием отозвался Кольтира и изобразил лёгкий поклон. — Что привело тебя в такую дыру, наследница высоких лордов?

Она чуть приподняла уголок рта, но отвечать не стала, молча оглядела всех по очереди, на мгновение задержав взгляд на Рене, и посмотрела на хижину.

— Столько усилий, так он и правда так ценен? — проговорила она уже без насмешки, задумчиво, слово ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Ты про жреца? — беззаботно уточнил Кольтира и пожал плечами. — Его здесь нет, он уже давно на пути в лагерь живых.

— А ты, — обратилась она к Рену, продолжая игнорировать Кольтиру, — правда думал, что придёшь в мой лагерь и сможешь случайно не встретиться со мной, проведя там несколько часов?

— Ты знала, — мрачно сказал Рен.

Она чуть повела головой.

— Нет, но и не поверила сразу. Решила посмотреть, что будет. — Конь переступил копытами и она чуть покачнулась в седле, сохраняя равновесие. — Ледяной змей, конечно, помешал. Но зато потом нам повезло, и мы нашли ваших друзей.

Тассариан издал что-то похожее на сдавленное рычание, Кольтира на мгновение потерял издевательское выражение лица, Тейрис бросил быстрый взгляд на Рена, но Рен смотрел на Сервилию, не отрываясь.

— Они живы? — спросил он.

Сервилия медленно кивнула, сначала ему, а потом одному из своих людей, тот махнул рукой и из леса вывели Зендари и Телана. Оба были скованы магическими цепями, не позволявшими ни бежать, ни читать заклинания, ни менять форму, в случае Зендари. На вид они были не ранены, но измотаны донельзя. Телан бросил на Тейриса виноватый взгляд, а Зендари, судя по шевелению губ, грязно выругалась вместо приветствия.

Сервилия обернулась обратно к Рену.

— Я могла бы предложить обмен, но, во-первых, Кольтира скажет «отсоси»…

— Отсоси, — сказал Кольтира, и она коротко кивнула ему.

— Тассариан — что-нибудь патетическое про то, что своих не бросаем, — и она повела рукой с мечом, делая приглашающий жест.

— Отсоси, — сказал Тассариан.

Сервилия усмехнулась.

— А во-вторых — нас больше, так почему бы не взять и Тассариана, и Кольтиру, и посмотреть, как сосать будут они. И конечно, — она перевела взгляд на Тейриса, — кто же откажется от паладина.

Рен скрипнул зубами, и она снова посмотрела на него.

— А у тебя ещё есть варианты. Верно?

— И какие же? — глухо спросил он.

— Вернуться, — коротко ответила она, не отрывая от него взгляда, и он почувствовал, как её воля словно крюками впивается в его душу.

— Не слушай её, — пробормотал рядом Тассариан, и, обернувшись к нему, сказал уже громче и настойчивей: — Рен! Не слушай её!

Но он не мог не слушать. Татуировки на скулах Сервилии вспыхнули ледяным огнём, тонкие губы сжались, лицо стало ещё неподвижней, Рен хотел отвести взгляд, но не мог.

— Я вижу тебя, — прозвучал её металлический резонирующий голос одновременно в реальности и в его сознании.

Рен тяжело, словно против воли, шагнул вперёд, и Тейрис увидел, как изменился в лице Тассариан и услышал, как Кольтира процедил сквозь зубы «чёртова тварь».

— Рен! — рявкнул Тассариан, но не в ответ на его окрик, а всё так же неотрывно глядя в глаза Сервилии, Рен опустился на одно колено и опёрся на меч.

Она говорила, и он слушал, не сопротивляясь больше, глубоко вдыхая морозный воздух и с ним её мысли, позволяя им заполнить его сознание, пробраться к самому сердцу, ледяным саваном окутать его душу, и с каждым вдохом, с каждым её прикосновением всё слабей становились сомнения и сожаления, страх и раскаяние отступали, таяли в жаре её ледяного пламени. И из самых тёмных глубин его разума теперь поднимался и, всё громче с каждым словом, в унисон с её голосом, звучал его собственный: разве не это — истинная свобода? Сила, которую ты лишь сдерживаешь сейчас. Встань и займи своё место среди нас. Мы — соль этой земли, мы — дети её и нам подвластно всё, что на ней. Здесь твоё место.

Весь мир погружался во тьму, и он вместе с ним.

Тассариан тряхнул его за плечо и крикнул в самое ухо:

— Кейрен!

Кольтира оскалился и сделал шаг в сторону Сервилии, подняв меч, вспыхнувший болотно-зелёным огнём. Тейрис стоял, оцепенев, и смотрел на Рена. Не может же этого быть, лихорадочно думал он, не может быть всё так просто, жутко и так безнадёжно, в одну секунду, он только что был здесь, столько времени он был собой, на нашей стороне, и вдруг это всё просто перестанет иметь значение? Воля одного рыцаря смерти, пусть и такого сильного, как Сервилия, просто сломает его как щепку? Или этого на самом деле хочет он сам, нет ведь, думал Тейрис, не может же быть этого, нет?! «Нет», — едва слышно сказал Рен и дёрнулся, почти не сдвинувшись с места, но Тейрис видел, что он вложил все силы в это движение, видел, как исказилось его лицо. И тогда паладин поднял глаза на Сервилию, резко вскинул руку, словно вдруг принял решение, и свет сорвался с его пальцев золотым пламенем.

Избавление — вот чем была эта тьма, и он наслаждался, погружаясь в неё, крупица за крупицей стряхивая с себя то, что ещё оставалось от его души — труху, прах, бесполезную память о мире живых, от которой нет никакого толку, только смутная, уже едва уловимая боль где-то на самом дне. Ещё немного — и ничего не останется, он растворится во мгле и вернётся тем, чем и должен быть. Он не хотел подчиняться, вначале — нет, хотел только на мгновение снова потерять всё, забыть, вдохнуть полной грудью эту силу, почувствовать, как мир бледнеет и теряет смысл, но теперь эта воронка затягивала его, и он уже почти не мог сопротивляться. Тассариан — он узнал голос — выкрикнул его старое имя, словно бросил камень в воду. И он вдруг вспомнил, что Тейрис иногда называет его так, когда хочет поддеть. И Кольтира, чёртов ублюдок, вот уж кто должен быть на его месте. Но Кольтира лучше умрёт, чем… «Кейрен», — тихо позвал его кто-то ещё, кто-то, кого он кажется видел во сне. «Нет», — мысленно сказал Рен, а потом понял, что повторяет это вслух, хрипло и зло, сквозь зубы, и тьма начала расступаться, вместе с ясностью возвращая сомнения, и страх, и боль, и за ними — дикую, яростную ненависть, он зарычал и рванулся, пытаясь встать на ноги и в этот момент яркий свет вспыхнул где-то справа и метнулся к Сервилии, она глухо вскрикнула, и он освободился.

Рен поднялся и быстро обернулся к Тейрису. С пальцев паладина ещё сыпались искры света от заклинания, которое он бросил в Сервилию. Он немного растерянно, как будто сам не верил тому, что сделал, пожал плечами и пробормотал:

— Я решил немного помочь.

— Спасибо, — ответил Рен, и больше не было времени говорить. Леди Сервилия прокричала команду и направила коня к ним.

Кольтира рванулся к ней первым. Никто, кроме, возможно, Тассариана, не знал, что у них были за личные счёты, но Сервилия без колебаний приняла его вызов. Он был быстрым, таким быстрым, что Тейрис не успел даже понять, что происходит, как он скользнул, пригнувшись, ей наперерез, и её конь, заржав, упал с перерубленными передними ногами. Но она не уступала в скорости и раньше, чем конь упал, взбивая копытами снег, она уже стояла на ногах и отражала новый выпад Кольтиры, и их клинки, оба мерцавшие зеленоватым пламенем и покрытые схожими рунами, заскрежетали, скрестившись. Он, кажется, рассмеялся, а она в ответ крикнула ему что-то насмешливо-оскорбительное, но Тейрис не разобрал, что — двое чёрных всадников уже были перед ним, Рен сдёрнул одного из них с коня, а Тейрис кинулся на другого. Тассариан выхватил из-за спины свои тонкие мечи, прокричал заклинание и, снежный вихрь взметнулся, окружая его.

— Им не победить, — тихо и без выражения сказал Телан.

— Нет, — ответила Зендари.

Два рыцаря смерти по-прежнему охраняли их и не вступали в бой, тоже зная, что в этом нет необходимости.

— Началось, — сказал Эрен, и оглянулся на Мартина. — Если нас спалят — беги к лошадям, не оглядываясь, я задержу их. Скачи без разбору, главное в том направлении, которое я тебе указал. Главное оторвись, а там разберёшься.

Мартин растерянно кивнул. Эрен осторожно выглянул из-за двери. Леди Сервилия дралась с Кольтирой, велев никому не мешать, и он старался постоянно держать её спиной к хижине. Тассариан то скрывался, то появлялся в вихре своих клинков и толпе врагов. Нескольких рыцарей смерти сорвало с места и притянуло к Рену, в круг алых рун на снегу, и Тейрис вспыхнул, расправляя золотые крылья.

— Пора, — сказал Эрен.

Паладин пропустил удар, и сразу же ещё один, и ещё, чуть не выронил меч из рук, попытался прочитать заклинание и тут же получил новый удар, поваливший его в снег и сбивший с головы шлем. Рен с яростным криком рванул одного из тех, кто обступил Тейриса, к себе, вскинул руку и придушил заклинанием второго, и тут же сам схватился за горло. Тейрис попытался подняться, но ноги плохо его слушались, перед глазами всё плыло, в голове шумело, кровь, казалось, вскипала в венах, и одновременно его бил озноб, чёртова чума проклятых, он увидел, как Рена тоже сбили с ног, он согнулся, стоя на коленях, всё ещё задыхаясь, вслепую махнул мечом мимо врага, и огромный таурен пнул его копытом, отбрасывая на несколько метров в сторону. Тейрис наконец смог встать. Терять больше было нечего, он окружил себя магическим щитом Света и побежал к Рену — ещё немного они протянут. Тассариан появился из ниоткуда, пронзив обоими рунными мечами эльфа, вставшего на его пути, Тейрис, увернувшись, проскочил мимо и успел вовремя, чтобы прикрыть Рена от удара топора — лезвие с силой отскочило от магического щита и Тейрис, воспользовавшись моментом, нанёс смертельный удар. Дк, кашляя, сплюнул кровь в снег и поднялся, пошатываясь.

— Нам конец, — нервно сказал Тейрис и вспомнил, что так и не подобрал шлем.

— Ещё нет, — неразборчиво ответил Рен и снова сплюнул.

— Нет, ну так-то, конечно, пока ты всю кровь из себя не выплевал, шансы у нас ещё есть! — огрызнулся Тейрис.

Мартин вышел из хижины и остановился. Предрассветная мгла ещё не развеялась, и всё казалось не совсем реальным в ней. Рыцари в чёрном, алые и зелёные руны на земле, всполохи света, глухие крики и лязг, чуть поодаль — двое яростно бились друг с другом, не обращая внимание ни на что вокруг, Мартин узнал Кольтиру в одном из бойцов, и второй показался ему знакомым, этот второй вскрикнул хрипло и яростно и Мартин вздрогнул, узнав Сервилию.

Эрен потянул его за рукав.

— Ты сдурел? Пошли, быстро!

Но Мартин не двинулся с места. У него закружилась голова — то ли от морозного воздуха, то ли от общей усталости и напряжения, всё стало казаться ещё менее реальным, размытым, каким-то рассинхронизированным, будто смотришь на мир двумя парами глаз, и он не мог пошевелиться, заворожённый этим. Всё его тело начало покалывать и бить мелкой, поднимавшейся изнутри и расходившейся, как рябь на воде, дрожью.

— Мартин! — рявкнул ему в ухо Эрен и снова дёрнул за рукав.

Мартин рассеянно обернулся к нему. Лицо мага расплывалось, подёргивалось мягкой золотистой дымкой, Мартин удивился — неужто уже взошло солнце?

— Они же… они погибнут там, — растеряно сказал он.

Эрен бросил короткий взгляд на бой. Мартин был прав, и он понимал это. Он почти надеялся на то, что им не удастся уйти незамеченными, и он вернётся сюда, отправив жреца в путь. Это ничего не изменит, и конечно логичнее бежать, и привести помощь, попытаться спасти тех, кто выживет, если кто-то выживет… Но если бы он хотел поступать логично, остался бы в Луносвете. Тут же Телан, и Зендари, и Тейрис, и Рен, как он бросит их здесь. И между прочим потом скажут, что он погиб, сражаясь бок о бок с Тассарианом и Кольтирой. Он дёрнул Мартина к себе и яростно прошипел:

— И если ты не уйдёшь — всё будет зря.

Мартин почти не слышал мага, ему казалось, что он падает, теряя сознание, а потом весь мир на мгновение замер, что-то лопнуло, освободилось внутри и оглушающая, ослепляющая пустота затопила его. Он взглянул в глаза Эрену и спокойно ответил:

— Нет.

— Что? — не понял маг.

— Отпусти меня, — вежливо попросил Мартин.

— Я сейчас сам тебя убью, — сквозь зубы процедил Эрен и приготовился тащить жреца волоком, но вдруг со сдавленным криком отдёрнул руку — что-то похожее на электрический удар прошло от кончиков его пальцев до плеча. Он потряс кистью, с удивлением взглянул на свою ладонь, поднял глаза на Мартина и оторопело отступил на шаг.

По всему телу жреца пробегали тонкие, быстрые, то вспыхивавшие, то затухавшие золотые искры. «Ты… светишься», — хотел сказать Эрен, но не мог вымолвить ни слова. Мартин действительно словно светился изнутри, ещё совсем слабым, но постепенно разгоравшимся светом, пронизывавшим его кожу и уже начинавшим пробиваться через плотную ткань одежды.

— Я всё исправлю, — сказал он тихо, но уверенно, и свет вспыхнул золотом в его глазах.

Эрен, замерев на месте, смотрел, как Мартин повернулся и двинулся к сражающимся.

Каждый шаг давался ему всё легче, что-то приподнимало его над землёй и тянуло вперёд, и в конце концов он ощутил, как ноги действительно отрываются от земли, и поплыл над ней, Свет наполнял его, каждую клетку тела, каждый уголок души, и вместе с ним — радость, и лёгкость, и сила. И когда эта сила готова была разорвать его на части, он раскинул руки, поднял лицо к небу и выпустил её с радостным, ликующим криком.

— Что за… что это… — пробормотала Зендари, Телан вытянул шею, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что происходит.

Светящаяся фигура приблизилась к сражающимся, раскинула руки, и волна света прокатилась по поляне, затухая в лесу. На мгновение они зажмурились, а когда открыли глаза — сдерживавшие их оковы рассыпались в прах.

Тейрис растерянно замер, не понимая, что произошло. На несколько секунд весь мир потонул в свете, прошедшим сквозь него и наполнившим всё тело теплом, Рена рядом с ним толкнуло в спину, и он упал, выставив руки перед собой. Тассариан чуть поодаль покачнулся, но устоял на ногах. Рыцарей смерти, нападавших на них, отшвырнуло почти к деревьям, некоторые не шевелились, некоторые ползком пытались уйти в лес. Кольтиру и Сервилию, сцепившихся мечами, отбросило друг от друга на несколько метров, и теперь они оба корчились на снегу, издавая жуткие воющие звуки. Тассариан повернулся к Тейрису и застыл с открытым ртом, глядя на что-то за спиной паладина. Рен перекатился на спину и смотрел туда же. Тейрис обернулся и опустил меч. Ещё несколько секунд Мартин парил в сантиметрах над землёй, раскинув руки и глядя широко раскрытыми глазами в светлеющее небо, окружённый мягким золотистым светом, словно взвесью из солнечных брызг. Сияние медленно и мягко затухало, растворяясь в воздухе, и через несколько мгновений Мартин, как по команде, закрыл глаза и рухнул без сознания в снег. Тейрис склонился над ним, от хижины к ним уже бежал сбросивший оцепенение Эрен, Тассариан обернулся к продолжавшему истошно выть Кольтире, Рен, морщась, поднялся с земли и побрёл к Тассариану, волоча за собой меч.

Сервилия пыталась ползти, всё её тело то и дело сводило судорогой, но она с хриплым рычанием толкала себя вперёд, прочь с поля боя, к деревьям. Кольтира яростно скрёб скрюченными пальцами одной руки по снегу, а в другой конвульсивно сжимал рукоятку потухшего меча. Тассариан, тяжело дыша, опустился на колени рядом с ним и положил ладонь ему на плечо, Кольтира дёрнулся и закричал, почти срываясь на визг:

— Убей её! Убей эту суку!

Сервилия рванулась вперёд и прорычала в ответ, выплёвывая кровь:

— Я вернусь за тобой, тварь.

Тейрис обернулся на крик и увидел, как Тассариан тяжело поднимается, пошатываясь от изнеможения, но делает шаг в сторону Сервилии. Рен, не дойдя до него несколько шагов, упал на одно колено и обессиленно оперся на меч.

— Стойте! — где-то сбоку закричала Зендари. Они с Теланом бежали от деревьев и Зендари махала рукой. — Это не все, — кричала она, — она оставила нескольких в резерве, в лесу!

Тассариан, вместо того, чтобы послушаться, собрал последние силы и рванулся к Сервилии. Она наконец смогла подняться, и снова со стоном упала и поползла, взрывая мечом снег, Тассариан уже почти нагнал её, когда пятеро всадников вырвались из леса и встали вокруг, прикрывая её собой. Тассариан остановился и медленно попятился назад. Кольтира, сжав зубы, пытался встать на не слушавшиеся ноги и снова крикнул:

— Убейте её!

— Не теперь, — холодно ответил Тассариан, не оборачиваясь, и Кольтира взвыл с бешеной яростью и рывком поднялся, сделал шаг, и упал на колени с искажённым болью лицом.

Один из всадников спешился и практически закинул Сервилию в седло. Она что-то прохрипела, и они начали медленно отступать в лес. Ещё несколько выживших, кто ползком, кто едва держась на ногах, спешили присоединиться к ним. Рен заставил себя подняться, вскинул меч и направился к ближайшему. Двое из стражников Сервилии тоже угрожающе подняли клинки и Тассариан крикнул, обернувшись к Рену:

— Нет!

Рен остановился в нерешительности, несколько секунд раздумывал, но потом всё же опустил меч.

— Сегодня никому не победить, — сказал ему Тассариан с досадой.

Эрен взглянул на Тейриса и пробурчал:

— А по мне так это победа. Мы живы вон.

Тейрис с жаром закивал.

— Занесите его в дом, — деловито распоряжалась Зендари несколько минут спустя. Телан с Эреном подняли Мартина и потащили к хижине. — Что там с мертвяком? — крикнула она Тассариану.

Кольтира сидел в снегу, обхватив голову руками и покачиваясь.

— Отвали, — слабо огрызнулся он.

— Щас ты мне поуказываешь ещё, — отозвалась Зендари и двинулась к нему.

— Уйди! — рявкнул Кольтира, убрав одну руку от лица и глянув на неё с такой злостью, что Зендари остановилась. — Ты здесь не поможешь. Иди займись этой ёбаной бомбой Света, которая со мной это сделала.

— Она может помочь, — возразил Рен.

— Отвалите на хер! — рявкнул Кольтира и потянулся к лежавшему рядом мечу.

— Оставьте его в покое, — сказал Тассариан. Чёрные всадники уже скрылись в лесу, и он наконец опустил мечи и повернулся к остальным. — Иди к жрецу, Зендари, если будет нужно — я позову.

Зендари цокнула языком, на секунду оскалилась, сверкнув клыками, и пошла к хижине, бросив по пути недовольный взгляд на Тейриса. Тейрис развёл руками и взглянул на Рена.

— Ну, а с тобой-то чё? — насмешливо спросил он и Рен тяжело вздохнул, буркнул «бля», закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

— Он спит, — резюмировала Зендари, стоя над Мартином, которого осторожно сгрузили на лежанку, и критически его разглядывая.

— То есть он такой… взорвался и уснул? — уточнил Эрен. Телан хихикнул. Они сидели на лавочке у печки, и Телан ел остатки каши из котелка, закусывая свежей булочкой из маны.

— Ну сначала он был без сознания, — пояснила Зендари, — а теперь спит. Как херов младенец. Вы гляньте, у него даже щёчки порозовели.

Телан с Эреном послушно вытянули шеи и посмотрели на щёчки.

— Да, выглядит здоровеньким, — подтвердил Эрен.

— Весьма, — согласился Телан с набитым ртом.

Дверь открылась, и в хижину, поддерживая друг друга, ввалились Тейрис с Реном.

— Офицеры ранены, — сообщил Тейрис с порога, — не помешало бы приложить подорожник. И заберите с меня этого быка.

— Ты сам полез мне помогать, — огрызнулся Рен.

— И переоценил свои силы, ты видел себя вообще?

— Отпусти меня тогда.

— Я не могу, если я тебя отпущу — я сам упаду.

— Ох бля…

— Давай-давай, ещё шажочек, и мы оба упадём в объятия Зендари и её целебных лопухов.

Зендари с осуждением глянула на Телана и Эрена, которые без зазрения совести продолжали спокойно сидеть на лавке, не делая попыток помочь. Эрен заметил её взгляд, пожал плечами и сказал:

— Что? Ты между прочим сильнее нас. А Телан устал, а у меня психическая травма, Мартин на моих глазах обернулся в непонятную хрень.

Зендари закатила глаза, презрительно пробормотала себе под нос «эльфы», и добавила погромче:

— Каши мне оставь, хант! — и направилась к паладину и дк, уже доковылявшим до лежанки и с облегчением рухнувшим на неё. — Так, пара маленьких уебанов, ну и что у нас тут? Не харкать кровью на шкуры! Проглотил, блядь!

Тассариан появился через полчаса. Зендари сделала для всех, что могла, и теперь сидела за столом, выскребая из котелка последние остатки каши. Тейрис валялся на лежанке, глядя в потолок, а Рен сидел рядом и ковырялся с порванными завязками наплечника. Обоих, конечно, надо будет отправить к врачу, когда вернутся — Тейриса здорово двинули по голове, а у Рена сломана пара рёбер — но до лагеря доживут и не заметят, об этом Зендари позаботилась. Раны, которые её магия могла исцелить, уже затянулись и подживали, а что не могла — то подлечила и обезболила. Будет день — будет пища, в этом и была суть боевых хилов. Выиграть ещё час, два, день, минуту. Дать шанс, дотянуть до конца боя, до палатки хирурга, до лагеря. Хороший молодой хил считает себя либо всемогущим, либо беспомощным, смотря насколько он уверен в себе и как всё складывается. Опытный знает, что есть только эта минута, эта рана и эта боль. Что если кому-то суждено умереть — он умрёт, а если суждено выжить — ничего не поделаешь, выживет. И сколько их осталось там, в вечном холоде, этих молодых хилов, рвавшихся в бой восторженных паладинчиков, шаманов, жрецов и друидов, жертвовавших собой, не замечая, как их собственные жизни утекают, пока они отчаянно пытаются спасти чужие. Выжившие понимали: свой смертью тебе не спасти других. Ты будешь видеть чужую смерть, раз за разом, и будешь знать, что бессилен, но пока ты способен стоять на ногах, пока последние капли восстанавливающего маны сока остаются в твоей фляжке — у других есть надежда. Хороший опытный хил знает, как знала и Зендари: рано или поздно наверняка настанет момент, когда он всё же предпочтёт чужую жизнь своей, и в этот день он без колебаний сделает выбор, чтобы дать тому, от кого будет зависеть всё, ещё одну минуту, несколько секунд, столько, сколько нужно.

— В ближайшее время они не нападут, — сходу сказал Тассариан, — они не знают, на что способен жрец… — он бросил озабоченный взгляд на Мартина, — как собственно и мы. Он живой вообще?

— Угу, — отозвался Эрен с лавочки. — Спит.

Тассариан кивнул.

— Чем быстрей мы уйдём, тем лучше. Я не знаю, насколько сильно она ранена, хотя, конечно, судя по Кольтире, сильно… в общем я не представляю, как быстро она может собрать новые силы и вернуться за нами. Вы в состоянии ехать?

— Да, — ответил Рен.

— Нет, — ответил Тейрис.

И они переглянулись.

— Пока они не начали спорить, — встряла Зендари, скребя ложкой по дну котелка, — я отвечу: нет. Дай хотя бы пару часов. И я вообще не знаю, в каком состоянии Мартин. И где этот буйный? Жив?

— Кольтира отказался приближаться к Мартину, — холодно ответил Тассариан.

— Почему вообще с тобой и Реном всё в порядке, а с ним… вот… это вот всё? — подал голос от печки Телан.

— По кочану, — исчерпывающе ответил Тассариан и вышел.

— Спасибо, — вежливо поблагодарил Телан дверь и обернулся к Рену. — Не выступишь от лица мертвецов, Рен?

— Да, просвети нас, — вяло поддержал его Тейрис, памятуя о своём намерении побольше узнать о дк из первых рук и начать использовать для этого какие-то ещё средства, кроме секса и совместного участия в боевых действиях.

Рен поскрёб ногтем наплечник и пожал плечами.

— Да вообще-то меня тоже зацепило. И Тассариана. Было похоже на ощущение, когда я освободился, только намного слабее. — Он, как раньше Тассариан, посмотрел на спящего Мартина. — Это не похоже на исцеляющий Свет хилов. Это как… безликая сила. Оружие.

Он замолчал, Телан подождал продолжения и, не дождавшись, нетерпеливо спросил:

— Ну, а Кольтира-то?

— Да откуда я знаю? — ответил Рен. — Я только благодарен, что мне не досталось, как ему.

— Неведомая херня этот наш жрец, — резюмировал Эрен и все, в общем, согласились.

Кольтира сидел на бревне у затухавшего костра, Тассариан подкинул несколько веток, и Кольтира, не заметивший, как он подошёл, вздрогнул.

— Ты как? — спросил Тассариан.

— Как мудак, — мрачно ответил Кольтира.

— Мм… А чувствуешь себя как?

— Очень смешно.

Тассариан хмыкнул и сел рядом.

— Селии с ними не было, — заметил Кольтира, помолчав.

Тассариан кивнул.

— Если бы Сервилия её раскрыла, наверняка сказала бы об этом нам. Просто не стала брать с собой , а Селия и не настаивала, понимая, что здесь ей либо придётся помогать нам в открытую, либо идти против нас.

— Разумно, — согласился Кольтира.

Тассариан подпихнул сапогом вывалившуюся из костра ветку и почесал ладонью нос.

— Похоже ты был прав насчёт парня.

Кольтира вопросительно глянул на него одним глазом. Тассариан неопределённо покрутил в воздухе рукой.

— Ну сосуд Света, всё такое...

— Угу, и заодно оружие против всех нас, — мрачно добавил Кольтира.

Через час Зендари всё-таки рискнула разбудить Мартина — долго трясла его за плечо и звала по имени, сначала он не реагировал, потом начал неразборчиво мычать и только через пару минут наконец с трудом разлепил глаза. Вид у него был слегка потерянный, поэтому сначала его напоили чаем, сунули булочек из маны, а потом уже начали расспрашивать. Мартин всё помнил — Телан с Эреном успели поспорить на то, будет он помнить или нет — но особой ясности внести не мог.

— Я сам не очень понимаю, — смущённо признался он. — Я, кажется, совсем это не контролирую.

— То есть с тобой это не в первый раз? — уточнила Зендари.

Он мотнул головой.

— Нет, такое — второй раз. Это недавно началось. Я не знаю, почему, — и он беспомощно пожал плечами.

— И никто не знает? — спросила Зендари.

Мартин снова помотал головой. Зендари задумчиво разглядывала его в холодном утреннем свете, падавшем из окна. Судя по тому, что рассказывал о его состоянии до битвы Тейрис, ничего особенно не изменилось. Он выглядел осунувшимся, но не таким измученным, как раньше. Его раны не исцелились, то есть Свет практически никак не затрагивал его самого, по крайней мере физически.

— Эх, — мечтательно сказал Эрен, так и сидевший на лавке, только теперь в паре с Реном, которого Телан согнал с лежанки, заявив, что дк уже достаточно окреп, — а мог бы разметать весь лагерь дк. Что ж ты там не взорвался — терпел?

Зендари посмотрела на него, как на идиота.

— Он же сказал, что не контролирует это.

— Круто, — подал сонный голос с лежанки Телан, — у нас теперь есть неконтролируемая бомба Света. Артас не жилец.

Эрен хехекнул, Тейрис хмыкнул рядом с Теланом. Зендари прищурилась и обвела их всех взглядом.

— Вы что, идиоты? — спросила она, и по тону было очевидно, что она-то уверена: да, идиоты. — Не понимаете, что ли? Это… то есть — он, — и она указала на Мартина, — самое сильное оружие Света, что мы видели за всю войну, если не считать Испепелителя, да и тот будет послабее, если Мартин научится себя контролировать.

— А если не научится? — спросил Тейрис.

Зендари цокнула языком и качнула головой.

— Научится. Дурное дело нехитрое. А если нет — уж ты-то, паладин, должен был бы предположить, что, возможно, он и не должен.

Тейрис сел на лежанке и с интересом взглянул на неё.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что, возможно, нас сегодня спас сам Свет, а не Мартин?

— Ты у нас молот Света, — ответила Зендари, — тебе видней.

— Я может и молот, но похоже, что бомба кроет молот, — проворчал Тейрис.

Мартин слушал с лицом человека, при котором обсуждают научную работу, и он ничего не понимает, хотя сам же её и написал.

— Тут, конечно, только один нюанс немного напрягает, — снова заговорил Эрен. — Извините, что обращаю на это ваше внимание, но неприятно будет, если от такой бомбы будут падать не только чужие, но и половина своих.

И обернулся к Рену. Зендари и Тейрис тоже посмотрели на дк.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Свет всемогущий, — пробормотал Тейрис, — помоги мне с этим кретином. Что ты думаешь? Вот что.

— А что я могу думать? Половина своих, но все чужие — свои всё равно побеждают.

Тейрис застонал и упал обратно на лежанку, закрыв ладонями лицо.

— Тактика Чёрного Клинка, — прокомментировал Телан рядом с ним. — Бей своих, чтобы чужие боялись.

— О чём вы? — непонимающе спросил Мартин.

Зендари вышла на улицу, закрыла за собой дверь и потянулась до хруста в суставах. Последние полчаса все утешали Мартина, переживавшего, что он чуть не убил Кольтиру. Особенно усердствовал Тейрис, который уверял, что если бы и убил — дело было бы светоугодное. Попутно паладин втянул дк в очередную перебранку, хант окончательно проснулся, маг оживился ещё больше, и в конце концов как обычно всё это превратилось в балаган, даже Мартин хихикал, сидя на своей лежанке, поджав ноги и жуя какие-то заскорузлые леденцы, обнаружившиеся в бездонном кармане Эрена. Зендари посмотрела на это и решила, что, пожалуй, они достаточно окрепли.

Тассариан и Кольтира синхронно подняли головы, услышав, как открылась дверь. Видок у них был не очень, хотя с другой стороны видок у мертвецов всегда был не очень, но Кольтира выглядел особенно потрёпанным. Она неторопливо подошла к костру и села на бревно напротив них.

— Может всё ж таки подорожничку? — спросила она, подняла руку и изумрудное сияние заструилось между её пальцев, обвивая их кольцами. — Не помешает. Чай не Свет.

Тассариан толкнул Кольтиру локтем и тот недовольно пробурчал что-то себе под нос.

— Не ломайся, — строго сказал Тассариан, и Кольтира закатил глаза. — Давай, — кивнул он Зендари.

Касаться Кольтиры было неприятно — как проглотить комок грязи, подумала Зендари. «Хлебнуть горя, вот это как» — и она фыркнула себе под нос. Жёлто-зелёные листья рассыпались над его головой и, упав, растаяли на снегу. С Тассарианом было легче, да и потрепало его меньше.

— В принципе, теперь я готова выслушать твой план, — благосклонно сообщила она Тассариану, закончив и протянув руки к огню.

— Я пойду пешком, — безапелляционно заявил взбодрившийся Кольтира.

— Ну да, пойдёшь, — подтвердил Тассариан.

— Да, — решительно кивнул Кольтира и осёкся. — В смысле? Я пойду пешком? В самом деле?

— У нас три лошади, — напомнил Тассариан. — Сажаем живых, Рена в нагрузку, чтоб вразумил животных, если они не будут слушаться живых, и отправляем полным ходом в лагерь. А сами пешочком.

Кольтира посмотрел на него с недоверием. Тассариан пальцами изобразил ходьбу пешочком. Кольтира повторил его жест с вопросительным выражением на лице. Тассариан утверждающе кивнул. Кольтира покрутил пальцем у виска. Тассариан развёл руками. Кольтира обличающе ткнул пальцем в Зендари.

— Пусть друид идёт пешком! Почему друид не идёт пешком? У неё лапки!

Зендари вздохнула и поднялась.

— Вы тут разберитесь между собой, но если что — я считаю Тассариана главным.

— Это с какого такого хера? — с вызовом спросил Кольтира.

— Эльфы, — бросила Зендари через плечо и удалилась обратно в хижину.

— Расистка! — крикнул ей вдогонку Кольтира.

После боя прошло меньше трёх часов, когда они двинулись в путь. Основная работа теперь была на Зендари — её всё ещё беспокоило состояние Тейриса и Рена, да и Мартин всё-таки был очень слаб, и ей предстояло всю дорогу следить за ними и поддерживать их силы, а она и сама была не в лучшей форме. Пока Мартин спал, они с Теланом рассказали, что случилось. Сначала они были уверены, что всё в порядке, и может расслабились, а может Сервилии просто повезло, но в любом случае она преследовала их куда более прицельно, чем они рассчитывали. Видимо всё-таки кто-то их заметил и понял, что они не ушли с остальными. Дк выпустили упырей — чёртовы прыгуны передвигались с бешеной скоростью и преодолевали любую преграду, и в результате парочка всё-таки выследила Зендари и Телана у самой реки. Никто из них не мог толком объяснить, как Сервилия выследила остальных — их вели в хвосте, и они ничего толком не видели, но оба покачали головами и с неохотой признали, что «она хороша».

Тассариан что-то нашептал своему коню, поглаживая его по шее, и тот ткнулся мордой ему в плечо и позволил Эрену и Мартину на себя сесть. Жрец привязался к магу за это время, может из-за булочек, или леденцов, а может из-за спокойного характера. Рен сел на такого же взбалмошного, как хозяин, коня Кольтиры, а своего, более спокойного, отдал Тейрису и Телану. Зендари сама попросилась ехать с дк — он лучше управится с мёртвой животиной, объяснила она, и мне не придётся думать, как бы не свалиться. О это ты зря, заметил Рен, как бы мне с этого чудовища самому не навернуться. Зендари только хлопнула его по плечу и заверила, что она верит в зомбака.

— Мёртвые лошади выносливее живых и пройти могут там, где не прошли бы живые, так что не жалейте их, — напутствовал Тассариан. — Ну, Рен в курсе, разберётся. Как доберётесь — сразу ведите Мартина к Лестейну, дальше он его забота. Скажите, чтобы нас с этим не ждал и не посылал никого за нами.

— Спасибо вам, — сказал Мартин и смущённо глянул на Кольтиру. Тот махнул рукой.

— Отблагодари меня, свалив отсюда.

— Он хотел сказать — всегда пожалуйста, — поправил Тассариан.

— Нет, я хотел послать его на хуй, но побоялся, что меня разразит гром.

— Вперёд, — скомандовал Рен.

— Ээ… поехали, пожалуйста, — с опаской обратился Эрен к коню Тассариана.

Конь Кольтиры встал на дыбы, чуть не сбросив Зендари, и рванулся вперёд.

— Ох я была неправаааа… — простонала Зендари, и Кольтира довольно улыбнулся, провожая их взглядом.

Тассариан обернулся к нему, потёр ладони и бодро спросил:

— Ну что? Пешкодрапчик?

— Ох, ёбаная пехота, — тоскливо отозвался Кольтира. — Надо было всё-таки им поднять тебя вурдалаком.

— Ну и кто б тогда убил тебя?

— Хороший вопрос. Обсудим по пути как раз.

Путь домой занял около суток. Рен гнал их вперёд и Тейрис в кои-то веки был с ним согласен. Они делали небольшие привалы, ночью остановились на четыре часа и снова двинулись в путь. Лошади мертвецов действительно были неутомимы. Рен кормил их какой-то дрянью из мешка, им хватало, но Тейрису всё время казалось, что конь Кольтиры поглядывает на него с явным намерением сожрать.

Следующим утром они въехали в лагерь. Рыцарь смерти из другого отряда, темноволосый человек по имени Крейс, направлявшийся к одному из домов, когда они въехали в ворота, подбежал и по просьбе Рена забрал и увёл коней. Лестейн уже сидел над какими-то бумажками, но вскочил, как только адъютант доложил об их возвращении и встретил их, тяжело опираясь на стол и пытаясь выглядеть сурово, но всем, кто хорошо его знал, было очевидно, какое облегчение он испытывает.

Мартина забрали в тот же день. Маги из Даларана открыли портал прямо во двор крепости, двое паладинов деловито вышли оттуда, пожали руку Лестейну, поблагодарили за службу, увели Мартина, и командир ещё какое-то время стоял в опустевшем дворе, задумчиво глядя на то место, где только что был и уже закрылся портал. Потом встрепенулся, резко развернулся и быстрым шагом направился обратно в свой кабинет, заниматься насущными делами.

С остальными Мартин попрощался раньше.

— Спасибо, что спасли меня, — неловко поблагодарил он и неуверенно улыбнулся.

Тейрис развёл руками в приглашающем жесте.

— Обращайся! Спасибо, что спас нас!

Все рассмеялись, будто это была ерунда и не было всего сутки назад этого жуткого безнадёжного боя, и они не думали, что останутся в том лесу навсегда. Тейрис знал, что через несколько часов, когда они наконец почувствуют себя в безопасности и расслабятся, тяжесть и страх прошедших дней нагонят их, как взрывная волна, всколыхнут ужас, вернут боль в тело, породят образы в сознании — крики, которые уже давно затихли, удары, которые прошли мимо. И тогда, возможно, они потянутся друг к другу, и соберутся посреди ночи в таверне, где дежурит сонный помощник хозяйки. Она давно бросила затею закрываться на ночь, потому что уставшая и голодная солдатня, вернувшаяся с задания, вечно ломилась в дверь. А может они будут сидеть по своим комнатам и вздрагивать от перестука копыт и лязга железа во дворе, и со смешанным чувством отчаяния и возбуждения погружаться в свои видения, говорить с голосами в своей голове и вскакивать, отражая атаку невидимого врага, и оплакивать тех, кто умер давным-давно, но будто бы сейчас.

Уже стемнело, когда Тейрис постучался в комнату Рена. Их офицерские звания позволяли иметь личное жильё, и они оба выбрали комнаты в крепости. Телан и Эрен жили в старом отстроенном заново деревенском доме, Зендари по неизвестной никому причине обжила чердак в доме по соседству, в котором жили ещё трое хилов.

— Это я, — негромко пояснил Тейрис, рассудив, что Рен может и не открыть неизвестно кому.

Дверь отворилась и Рен пару секунд молча смотрел на него. А потом так же молча отошёл в сторону. Тейрис зашёл и сел на кровать. Света не было и паладин, подумав, не стал просить о нём. Из наполовину закрытого ставнями окна на пол падал луч уличного фонаря, и этого было достаточно. Рен закрыл дверь, подошёл и лёг на кровать. Тейрис спросил, не оборачиваясь:

— Как рёбра?

— Ничего. Как голова? — в свою очередь спросил Рен.

— Да тоже ничего, — ответил Тейрис.

Они помолчали.

— Останешься? — спросил дк.

— Ага, — ответил паладин, скинул сапоги и лёг рядом.

Они лежали в темноте, повернувшись друг другу, укрывшись тяжёлыми грубыми одеялами. Ночью поднялся ветер, и невысокое деревце под окном гнулось, перекрывая ветвями свет фонаря, и тогда изогнутые, дрожащие тени метались по комнате. Тейрису почудилось, как снова проносится перед глазами светлеющее небо, и занесённый для удара топор, он поёжился и с усилием моргнул, стараясь отогнать видения. Рен пошевелился, будто хотел дотронуться до него, но не стал. Они так и лежали, не касаясь друг друга, просто рядом, чтобы не быть одним. Порыв ветра снова согнул дерево, и на мгновение в комнате стало совсем темно.

— Я на секунду испугался, — сказал Тейрис. — Там, ну когда ты… в общем, что ты не вернёшься.

И он вспомнил, как Рен стоял, опустившись на одно колено, и Тассариан звал его, а он не отвечал и смотрел заледеневшим взглядом в пустоту, словно ничего не было вокруг.

Рен ответил не сразу и Тейрис уже подумал, что зря он об этом, но тут дк наконец заговорил.

— Что если в другой раз я не смогу? — тихо спросил он. — Я почти хотел этого, почти сдался. Что если в другой раз…

— Нет, — твёрдо ответил Тейрис, прервав его на полуслове.

Рен смотрел ему в глаза и ждал, без злости, без напора, просто ждал, будто Тейрис мог ответить сейчас на все его вопросы.

— Нет, — повторил паладин, — я знаю тебя.

— А что если нет? — настойчиво спросил Рен и вдруг заговорил быстро и горько: — Я столько всего сделал за пятнадцать лет. Мы все столько всего сделали. Мы… не мы, понимаешь? Сами не знаем, кто мы. Может и нужно только такое правосудие для нас, как у Мартина?

— Мне плевать на правосудие, — тихо и жёстко ответил Тейрис, и сам в этот момент понял для себя, чётко и ясно, что это так.

Рен осёкся и, казалось, даже растерялся на секунду.

— Ты паладин, ты и есть правосудие Света, — возразил он.

— Не для тебя, — сказал Тейрис.

Рен молчал, Тейрис вытащил руку из-под одеяла, обнял его за шею и с силой притянул к себе, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

— Не для тебя, слышишь? Мне плевать, кто я там есть и что я должен. Плевать на правосудие, плевать на твои грехи, я отказываюсь судить их. И тебя. Свет мне свидетель. С этого момента и навсегда. Ты понял меня?

Рен закрыл глаза и прошептал в ответ:

— Да.

_Обрящут отчаявшиеся — надежду, измученные — утешение, потерянные поднимут глаза и узрят, как рассеивается мгла, открывая путь. Испепелённые собственной ненавистью возродятся в мире, радость вновь познают скорбящие, мертвые вспомнят о жизни, а живые заглянут в глаза смерти и не убоятся её. Проклятые, сломленные, бредущие во тьме, отказавшие сами себе в искуплении отыщут то, во что более всего потеряли веру: прощение._


End file.
